Love by any other name
by banjo1988
Summary: When rumors of an ancient fae reach Trick's ears, he reluctantly sends Dyson and Kenzi undercover in a BDSM club to identify it and capture it. Things take a sizzling turn when Dyson has to train Kenzi to be a convincing submissive only to realise that he may not view her as the sister he thought. P.S. The contents are a bit heavy so sensitive readers beware and rating may be wrong
1. Chapter 1

"So what up Trickster and whatever it is, it better involve beer because there is no other humane reason to be up this early otherwise," Kenzi whined as she slumped over the bar top, her eyes at half-mast. It was 8am and the Dahl was quiet, the stools still stacked on top of the tables, the blinds were still closed, the lamplights providing the room's only light. For all intents and purposes, the Dahl looked as fast asleep as the rest of the city. Trick stood behind the bar, a dishrag casually slung over his shoulder as he eyed his rumpled guests. Ambling over with one of his famous judgemental looks he placed a beer in front of the human and then looked out at the rest of the team.

"There's an Encantado in town," he said simply.

Dyson growled although this early in the morning it could just have easily been a grunt at the hour.

Bo who was sitting next to Kenzi cast a bored glance his way.

"What's an Encantado? It sounds like a witch's spell," she laughed nudging Kenzi with her elbow. The news clearly wasn't interesting enough to warrant a response from the human who had all but fallen back to sleep on the bar top, the untouched bottle of beer clasped in her hand.

Trick looked decidedly uncomfortable before launching into his explanation.

"It's an ancient Brazilian fae, descendent of the Boto River Dolphin who would take human form to seduce women back to the river, the Encantado's feed by voyeurism of both pleasure and pain, the Encantado that seduced the woman would then proceed to, well you know, and the rest of the pod would watch i.e. feed, each Fae would take his turn to seduce as the act itself is not satisfactory for them."

"I hate to play devil's advocate but what makes this guy evil enough to warrant an instant kill, I mean I'm a sexual demon and nobody's running around trying to kill me, yet, but then it's still early," Bo laughed and nudged Kenzi who woke with a start.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it."

"Is that your default setting Kenz?" Dyson chuckled with amusement.

"Is what my default setting?" she shot back, her brow furrowed in that way he always found adorable.

"Always thinking someone's after you for something you did or didn't do," he conceded.

"Didn't do, definitely didn't do, pig," she confirmed, using the universal and hated nickname for the police. "Does anyone else think it's weird that Dyson is both the predator and the pray, wolf and pig? Hell he's like the 3 little pig nursery rhyme all rolled into one."

Dyson growled, this time with no doubt as to the non-syllabic sound.

"Come here and say that Kenz," he challenged. Kenzi, never one to back down hopped off the stool, her knee eye leather boots providing a healthy clink as they hit the wooden floors. She was about to head over to Dyson when Trick's dishrag hit the bar top causing them all to start.

"When you kids are finished measuring dick sizes can we focus on the matter at hand, this Encantado demon is nothing to joke about, they are extremely dangerous creatures, particularly to humans, you of all people should be concerned about that, Bo," he said, his voice brooking no arguments. The smile vanished from Bo's mouth and she leaned forward.

"Dangerous how?"

"Well whereas you've learned to control your urges and leave your prey alive and well, the Encantado's have no such concern, the women they choose are let's just say they're exhausted to death if you catch my meaning."

"Is it always humans?"

"Yes, they get no satisfaction from other fae, these guys are ancient, they're not just your run of the mill dark fae, they're extremely hard to kill in the sense that killing them takes time, but first we need to find them and I do have an idea of how to do that but that's the tricky part and that's why I called you here," Trick said gravely.

"Alright Trick, what do you want us to do?" she asked in all seriousness, if someone was messing with humans, then she wasn't going to sit back and let it continue.

"Well it's more what I need Kenzi to do," he looked reluctantly over at Kenzi who suddenly found herself the object of everyone's gaze. She fidgeted, not liking the regretful and almost nervous look in Trick's eye.

"Me? Why me, if a bunch of badass fae need my help then you're losing your touch old man," she joked, another of her default settings. When in doubt, always joke.

"Because Kenzi, the perfect feeding ground for an Encantado fae is a BDSM club and we need somebody to go in undercover and identify it, what more perfect bait than a beautiful submissive human female?" he glanced at her, pointedly.

"But Kenzi isn't submissive," Dyson interjected. He didn't like the idea of Kenzi going into a BDSM club on a normal day let alone one inhabited by a demon Trick himself had admitted was fatal to humans.

"That's where you come in, the club's bylaws state that any new members wanting to join have to come in pairs, a Dominant fae male and a submissive human female, making this ideal for the Encantado, I need you to both train Kenzi in how to be a convincing submissive and go in undercover with her."

"How do we identify it?" he asked, his mind jolting right past the knowledge that he had to sexually train the girl who was like a sister to him.

"In ancient times, the Encantado-"

"Hello, did anyone else hear the part where Dyson has to train me to be a submissive, as in get naked with the D-man?" Kenzi interjected in outrage. She could feel a deep flush coming and determinedly willed it down. She could not, under any circumstances blush in front of her friends.

"Yes Kenzi we all heard that part," Trick replied waving down her next response, seeing her mouth shoot open in retort. "It's not ideal but it's a necessity."

As I was saying, in ancient times when the Encantado took human form they would wear hats to cover their blowhole-"

"Ha blowhole, that's what she said," Kenzi cut in briefly with a snort, grinning when she saw Dyson shake his head with a reluctant smile on his face.

"So," Trick went on, irritation now evident in his tone. "When you're inside the club, the person wearing the hat will be your man."

"A hat? That's the big identifier? And what if we grab some poor human wearing a baseball cap and shove a knife in his heart or an axe because I honestly wouldn't put it past you fae requiring some medieval weapon for murder?" Kenzi said.

"It's a fae club Kenzi, all the males in that club are going to be fae, and a knife or an axe as you say won't kill most fae and especially not this one," Trick sighed in exasperation. He knew it was his own fault for calling them in this early but the fact that they weren't grasping the severity of this situation was draining his nerves.

"Right, so how _do_ we kill it by the way, and are Dyson and I playing Kill Bill over here or are the big bad fae team coming in as backup to do the dirty work?" she asked tossing her head behind her in the direction of Bo and Hale, and Vex who was sitting in the corner picking at his fingernails, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

"We just need you to identify it, you might not have to do much if you spot it straight away, I'm sure Dyson and Hale can hook you up with some police issue comms so you can contact us once you've found him, hopefully this will only take an hour or two and you won't be expected to actually participate," Trick replied.

"But how do we kill it Trick?" Bo now asked again.

"Well if you have a few hours to waste, the easiest way would be to capture it and dry it out, Encantado's require the feeding of the sexual variety but also need to make frequent returns to their home, the river Boto in Brazil, they have charms that allow them to transport themselves instantly, if we don't allow them to feed or return to the water, they will dry out after a couple of hours and die, I have heard rumours of a more timeous method but I need to research that which I will be doing soon but I need to know that everyone is on board with the plan, I can't tell you how imperative this is, the more humans that go missing, the greater the chances of the fae being discovered."

"Well I'm in but I do feel kind of obsolete in this case," Bo said, used to being the muscle and in the frontlines of danger. She could heal, Kenzi couldn't.

"I know but unfortunately, you don't fit the bill and our dear sweet Kenzi does," Trick said regretfully. He glanced back at Kenzi who had now downed the unopened beer he had given her earlier, her mouth having gone instantly dry at the idea of having sex adjacent with Dyson. She raised her eyes to find all eyes on her again. She made a point to avoid the man in question and glanced back at Trick.

"So what do you say, Kenz? Wanna play cops and robbers for a day?" he asked.

"I think the movie reference you are looking for Trickster, is playing 50 Shades of Grey for a day," she retorted. "But fine, if there isn't another option I'll do it."

"50 shades of grey? What does that have to do with this situation?" Trick asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. The others laughed at the look as they all ambled out.

"Everything, Trick," Dyson patted his shoulder on his way out. He had a lot of thinking to do but first he needed to speak to the human who was suddenly trying to avoid him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a disclaimer which I forgot in chapter one, not sure if I even need to but I've seen other authors do it so since humans are basically glorified sheep I will follow and do the same. I do not own Lost Girl or any of the characters (unfortunately because I would totally claim Dyson).**_

 _ **Another friendly reminder that this story is very much on the non-innocent side so if you have a sensitive stomach towards things of the sexual variety consider yourself warned. Barring that, I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oddly enough, I was a total Hale and Kenzi shipper but post season 4 search for Bo I quite like the idea of Dyson and Kenzi and my imagination has given it room to grow where the show did not.**_

"Kenzi wait!" Dyson called as he saw her about to climb into Bo's yellow convertible. She stopped and turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Yeah D-man?"

"We uh, we should talk about-" his words faded away, unsure of what to say.

"About having sex or let's call it foreplay because we don't actually need to go through with the act?" she filled in, praying the blush she was feeling in her toes would stay there.

"Um, yeah exactly, we don't really have much room to breathe on this so if you're free this afternoon, I think the sooner we start training the sooner we can infiltrate the club," he said awkwardly.

"So how is it you know so much about being a dom that you were Trick's immediate go to man?"

"I'm always Trick's go to man and I have a past Kenz, I wasn't always all rosy cheeks and boy scouts you know," he said on a grin.

"No one would ever mistake you for a boy scout," she joked back.

"So are you free later?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple of hours and I'll meet you at your place at say 6?"

"Why so late? I was thinking more around 2 or 3pm?"

"I have stuff to do," was all she said. She knocked his arm with her elbow then hopped into Bo's car. She grinned up at him before Bo sped off.

Dyson rubbed his jaw as he watched the convertible turn the corner at a slightly precarious speed. Teaching Kenzi the ways of BDSM was going to rain hell down on him.

"Are you ok, Kenz?" Bo asked as they walked into their loft. Kenzi went straight to their vending machine and lifted a beer from the rack. She glanced back at Bo's pointed look.

"What? It's five o' clock somewhere."

"Like you need that as an excuse to drink," Bo laughed. "But seriously, how do you feel about all this?"

"I don't know, nervous, anxious, terrified, take your pick, how do you feel about me getting naked with your old love?" she asked back, having just considered the ramifications of well, girl code.

"Dyson and I are over, Kenz, I'm with Lauren and I'm happy that way, there's no issue I promise."

"Ok but I do wish that this could have happened before he got his love back, at least it wouldn't have been so awkward."

"Why is it more awkward now? Either way he wouldn't be capable of loving you?"

"Ouch that's harsh," Kenzi winced.

"You know what I mean, Kenz, you're wishing he didn't have his love so you wouldn't have to think that he's imagining another woman as opposed to having his love and wishing it was me and not you that he was with. Right?"

"Yeah something like that I guess, you make me sound as though I have a thing for Dyson," Kenzi said.

"It's not like that, but I'm sure that no girl would want her partner fake or otherwise silently fantasizing about someone else."

"True," Kenzi sighed and finished the last of her beer. She tossed the bottle and headed off to their bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked when the sounds she heard did not reflect as her friend using the toilet.

"Well I may not be interested in Dyson but I'm not going to show up looking like a caveman for our first training session."

God that sounded weird even to her own ears. She heard Bo's laughter fade away as she shut the door and ran the water into the bath. She collected the shaving foam and her razors and her bikini wax kit and set to work.

Kenzi stood in front of Dyson's door, her heart pounding in irrational fear. She was nervous to the point of sweating but Dyson would never hurt her. The thought of getting naked in front of him in a matter of minutes nearly sent her running but she held firm, her boots planted to the tiled floor. When Dyson had suggested they meet up she had jumped at the chance to meet at night when it was dark and the lights could stay off, keeping her nakedness safely hidden from his watchful eye, her only protection from what was sure to be the most embarrassing experience of her life. She checked her cell phone, it was 6:10, she had been rooted to the spot in barely contained panic for too long. She reached up and knocked on his door, it opened immediately as if he had been standing on the other side of it.

"Hi Kenz," he said softly, eyeing her up and down. She had dressed casually knowing it was probably coming off and didn't want to struggle with more embarrassment at the lacy corsets she usually donned over her shirts.

"Hey D-D-D-man," she stammered nervously. He ushered her inside and watched as she crept in like a mouse about to enter a snake's lair. When she turned to face him, his heart melted at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face.

"Kenzi, relax, you know I will never hurt you," he soothed, coming up to stand before her. She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"I know, Dyson" she said using his full name, something she rarely did.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, hoping to help her relax if not easing his own suddenly dry mouth.

"Yeah sure."

He went to his fridge and brought out two beers, popping their caps he handed one to Kenzi and clinked bottle necks with her before downing half of his in one gulp.

"So how we gonna do this?" she asked. "Have you got books for us to study, do I get brownie points for knowing stuff?" she asked on a laugh. She'd just realised that this could be the best option for them, all the training she needed without the awkwardness of one of her closest friends seeing her naked.

"That's a nice thought Kenz but in order for you to actually be convincing enough for a proper club, it has to be a hands on approach, you need to know first-hand what it's like and I need to know that you won't flinch the first time I touch you," his voice had gone low and deep on his last words and Kenzi shivered. She gulped down her beer and nodded, squaring her shoulders in preparation for what felt like an oncoming battle.

"Ok, so what do you propose?"

He smiled tenderly at her but she was staring at her feet and missed the look that would have eased her nerves a bit.

"First thing you have to understand is, from this moment on you will refer to me as master or sir, understand?" his voice grew deep and commanding, the tone shot right through her core and in between her legs. She gasped and sucked in a breath even taking a step back from the connotations of his voice.

When she said nothing, he stepped forward and pinched her nipple through her shirt and the bra underneath. She squeaked at the sudden pain but when she felt her nipple pucker and harden she wondered at the pleasure that followed.

"Any failure to reply to me or obey me will result in punishment; do you understand me or not, Kenzi?"

She nodded. He pinched her other nipple and she started to back away. He grabbed her arm holding her in place, preventing her escape.

"All responses are to be verbal, yes sir or yes master, do you understand, Kenzi I won't be asking a fourth time?"

"Yes s-sir," she stammered nervously.

"Alright, now for your disobedience, I will punish you with ten slaps, go into my bedroom and remove your clothes," he commanded. Her eyes widened and she hesitated.

"I can always make it fifteen," he warned. She backed up and scrambled into the room. Her insides were churning. This wasn't the Dyson she knew. This was new, the voice, the look, the whole demeanour. The way he'd commanded her sent shivers flickering down her spine. She heard footsteps and knew instantly she needed to obey or he'd make her punishment worse. She rushed to the wall and hit the light switch bathing her in instant darkness. With shaking hands she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them. Her arms trembled as she pulled her top up and over her shoulders until she stood just in her underwear and bra. She felt icy and rubbed her arms as goose bumps erupted over her pale skin waiting in trepidation for the door to open. In seconds she squeaked in shock as light blinded her retinas.

"Dyson I-" she cut off as he stalked up to her, his wolf evident in his fluid grace.

"Yes Kenzi?"

"I need my friend for a minute," she pleaded and the fear in her voice was too much for him. He sat down and patted the space next to him. She hesitated but joined him.

"What's wrong, Kenz?"

"Dyson I'm scared, I don't even recognise you like this, I thought you were going to introduce me to this not throw me straight into the snake pit?" With mortification she felt tears burn at the back of her throat and forced air into her lungs to hold them at bay.

"Kenzi I'm sorry I slipped right into alpha mode, but that is only a fraction of what it's like, you need to be prepared for this and more inside the club, we're all hoping for an in and out but in case that isn't an option, you have to know how it feels, how to react, what to do, if they smell a rat, we're both dead, can you try and hold it together, if it helps, remember that I'm still here underneath the alpha dominant persona, can you trust me not to hurt you? And for what it's worth it's not all punishment, there are good sides to BDSM and I will never give you what you cannot handle? What do you say, Kenz? Trust me?" he rubbed her shoulder and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that was quintessential Dyson. It was soap, pure rough male, fabric softener, everything good.

"Kenzi?"

She nodded against him and felt instantly bereft as he stood. She saw the change come over him again before he spoke.

"I want all your clothes off, Kenzi," he commanded.

"Can you turn the lights off Dyson?" she asked softly.

"The lights won't be off in the club, take you undergarments off."

"Undergarments? OK, Moses," she joked and saw instantly she had made a mistake. He stepped close and slid both hands beneath the band of her panty. She flinched and then heard the ripping and tearing and realised he had literally torn it off her. Her bra was next and before she had a chance to process, the room spun as he sat down and hauled her over his lap.

"You will get an extra five slaps for your flippancy and your hesitation," he told her.

She had seconds to comprehend before his hand came down on her ass. The slap was harsh and instantaneous. She yelped as open flames stampeded over the bare skin of her ass. She whimpered as he struck again. With each slap he counted the punishment out, with each slap the flames burned hotter. When he reached eight, the oddest thing happened. The fire melted to a dull heat that permeated through her skin to her p***y. She felt her juices flow and she felt itchy, on edge, as each continued slap anchored the feeling in her belly. Finally she heard him say fifteen. She expected him to let her up but instead she felt his hands on her cheeks, rubbing the spots he'd just spanked. The touch was tender, soothing, Dyson. Soon she was lifted and rolled over until she was lying in his lap. He stared down at her, seeing the shine of unshed tears in her eyes, seeing the rosebud flush in her ivory cheeks, the parted lips as she panted. He had the strangest urge to kiss her, to meld his tongue with hers and taste her but he didn't, it wasn't part of the lesson and he'd only scare her more. He lifted her off his lap and stood, holding onto her as she trembled; worried she might fall on the legs that looked too shaky to hold her up. As she stood, he took his fill of her nakedness. Her breasts were small and the nipples a small dusky rosebud. Saliva flooded his previously dry mouth as he suddenly wondered how far he could take this lesson. He'd showed her the punishment; he owed it to her to show her something good, a reason not to fear BDSM.

"Kenzi are you alright?" he asked, briefly slipping back into friend mode. She shakily nodded her eyes bright.

"Want me to show you the fun part?" He didn't know why he asked her, he could just as easily tell her in fact he should have but something inside him told him to concede that one point to her, let her have the reins for that instant.

"No more spanking?" she asked softly on a whisper.

"No, unless you disobey me," he added. "Remember Kenzi, the power is in your hands, I know it seems as though this is a dictatorship, it's really the submissive that holds all the control, one thing you need to remember is the power of the safe word, you pick a word you would never normally say and when you utter it, everything stops, it's as much for my protection as it is for yours, understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"That's better. Have you got a word you can use?"

"Um, Cubbi Gummy, I know it's two words but it's as safe as I can think of," she said after a moment of thought.

"Cubbi Gummy?" he grinned and she relaxed, slightly.

"I was obsessed with Gummy Bears when I was a kid, before it all went-" she broke off, barely stopping herself from slapping a hand over her mouth. She'd been about to tell him of her past, Gummy Bears was the last good thing she could remember from her childhood and it wasn't something she shared with anyone, not even Bo.

"I'm trying to picture you as a child watching Gummy Bears," Dyson said laughing. He'd heard her slip up but now wasn't the time to dig into things she wanted to keep hidden but he'd find out later, that was something he promised himself.

"I hope not, be a bit awkward thinking of a child considering what we're doing here," she said.

He laughed and agreed.

"So why Cubbi Gummy, why not Sunni or Princess Calla?"

" _You_ know Gummy Bears?" her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I uh, used to watch reruns when I couldn't sleep," he grinned his very toothy Dyson smile at her. "So, Cubbi?" he prompted.

"My mom used to tell me I was just like him, always curious and getting into trouble, she said not a day would go past when I wouldn't come home with dirty ripped clothes and scraped knees because I'd been off on some adventure in my imagination, so when I was watching Gummy Bears I identified with him and Gummy Bears became my safe haven when things got rough, so does it work, the two safe words instead of one?" she asked, letting a few details of her past slip to help her case.

"Yeah, they're perfect, now get on the bed and lay on your back with your arms above your head."

The instant change from Dyson to dom startled her but she was a quick study and she was quick to move. She slid onto the bed and skirted up so all her limbs were comfortably on the bed. She lifted her arms and waited, her body tingling from the cool temperature and anticipation. She realised with a start that the fear had gone, he had given her just enough Dyson to ease her panic and when she'd realised the slaps weren't all that painful she relaxed and understood that she was strong enough to handle anything. He smiled down at her and then went to his chest of drawers. Watching him she noticed his clothes tossed haphazardly as if he'd just stuffed them in the drawers without folding, the embodiment of a bachelor. She heard clinking and her eyes flew back to his hands where he'd lifted a pair of handcuffs and a length of rope was hanging over his right shoulder. He came back to the bed and leaned over her, snapping the cuffs around her wrists. Next her grabbed an ankle, tied a loop of rope around it and then secured the other end to the foot of his bed. He repeated the process with her other leg. Then to her mortification and utter embarrassment he knelt before her and lowered his face to her p***y and inhaled. She squirmed and writhed away trying to escape him. He sat up and she relaxed.

"You smell so good, Kenzi," he told her. This time, she could not stop the blush, her cheeks burned as his words sunk in. Dyson had just smelled her, there, he had smelled her in her most private place. She wished a black hole would open up beneath her and send her to Valhalla.

"Dyson I don't think-"

"That's right, don't think, it's not your place to think, only to feel."

He settled back between her legs this time swiping his tongue up the length of her folds. She could not contain the moan. The fire she had felt from his smacks now rekindled and her p***y gleamed with her cream. Her eyes slid shut as he lapped at her again. She cried out, arching her back straining for more. Her belly tingled and ached as the pleasure built within. She felt empty, in desperate need of more. She glanced down and thought it was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen to witness Dyson's curly blond head buried between her thighs. Dyson glanced up, keeping his tongue inside her where he'd buried it. She was watching him but looked away when she saw him look back.

"Kenzi look at me," he commanded her. She took a second too long to obey and he punished her by nipping the inside of her thigh. She yelped and fused her eyes to his. "I want you to watch me while I lick you," he said, watching her nod before returning his gaze to her velvet realm. He reached up and inserted his middle finger inside her. The breathy moan she let out went straight to his already rigid cock. He could barely contain his own moan at the taste of her. If anyone had told him yesterday that he'd be licking Kenzi to orgasm he'd have gone bright red and punched that person from there till Washington but nestled as he was between her legs tasting her sweet nectar, he honestly couldn't remember feeling better than he did now. Which didn't make sense, he'd found his mate and wolves only did it once, he should have been incapable of feeling so ridiculously good with another woman. But he wasn't in the mood to ponder that now. He removed his finger then shoved back in with two of his digits. He groaned at the tight glove that clamped down on his fingers like a vice. He found her clit and latched on sucking and licking while his fingers moved inside her, stretching her, preparing her for his cock. Without warning, she detonated around his fingers, pulling them further inside her until his knuckles hit his bottom lip. Her juices poured into his mouth and he swallowed every drop. He lifted his head to find her own head flung back against the pillows, her lips parted, her breasts heaving. He was mildly upset she had disobeyed his order to watch him but he was on a high from her orgasm, he didn't have the heart to punish her for it. Besides he didn't want to spoil his fun by stopping to punish. He climbed on top of her and closed his lips over her nipple while his hand tweaked and pulled at the nipple on her other breast. She was moaning in earnest, her body tossing against his restraints. His cock was heavy against her as he grinded against her opening with the bulge in his jeans. The friction from his zipper caused her to cry out and Dyson could not hold back, he slammed his lips against hers in an almost punishing kiss. Her lips already open from her moans now welcomed his tongue as he plunged it into the wet heat of her mouth. She tasted like bourbon and strawberries and Kenzi. His cock strained against its denim prison and he reached to free it, shock spiralling through him at the words he heard from Kenzi's mouth a second later.

"Cubbi Gummy."

He froze and although his libido demanded he continue he could not ignore the safe words, not only was it against BDSM protocol but it would destroy her trust in him forever. He lifted himself off her and stood back, his chest heaving from his lust and desire for her. He watched her with hooded eyes and then reached down to release her. She sat up, rubbing her wrists then she covered herself and he growled. Her eyes widened and he realised it had not been a human growl that came out of his mouth and he made himself breath, made himself calm down. To distract himself and buy him some time, he bent down and retrieved her clothes tossing them at her, letting her dress but not doing her the favour of turning around. When she was fully clothed he grabbed her hand and led her to his kitchen.

"Why did you safe word me?" he asked, feeling more Neanderthal than human at the moment. He did not like being denied his prize.

"Because I can't have sex with you, Dyson and we were close to doing just that."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason, give me a good one or I'm marching you straight back into that room and I'm taking you, mission be damned."

"Because of Bo, of your feelings for her and our friendship, all this can be argued away with doing it for a good cause, I need to know this stuff to stop an evil fae but if we went all the way, that changes things, I can't be with someone that way who can never love me nor can I ruin the friendship we have for a few minutes of pleasure," she told him simply; regretfully; wisely.

"A few hours," he retorted, disgruntled at her wisdom but reluctantly knowing she was right. He hadn't been thinking with his brain, at least not the one made of grey matter.

"Dyson-"

"I know I know, you're right," he murmured. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. He hated the sudden vulnerability in her eyes knowing his actions had put it there. He'd been stupid, losing control like that blinded by his lust.

"You're beautiful Kenzi, anyone ever told you that?"

Her eyes widened as she regarded him. She smiled but it seemed forced to his eyes. She didn't believe him. He'd make her believe him.

"Kenzi if I ask you to do something will you trust that I have only good intentions in mind?" he asked.

She eyed him but hesitantly nodded.

"Will you spend the night with me?"

She immediately started to protest but he held out his hands to stop her.

"To sleep Kenzi I promise, I don't want you alone in bed tonight letting your brain wonder to places it doesn't belong, who knows what state you will work yourself into," he quipped.

"I'm not a child, Dyson I can handle myself," she told him sternly not liking his too close to the truth description of her.

"I know that Kenzi but it's a Dom's job to look after his sub when he is finished with her, I wouldn't be doing my part if I left you alone tonight I promise it's just meant for comfort," he told her. Finally she nodded and he grinned, his body that he hadn't known was tense, relaxed. He stood and began rummaging through his draws looking for his takeout menus.

"How about I order some pizza and we watch a couple of movies before we go to sleep?"

"Yeah that sounds great, can I uh shower first?" she asked.

"Sure, there's a spare towel in the cabinet before the bathroom," he tossed over his shoulder.

"Thanks, do you have something for me to sleep in unless you want me to sleep naked?" she teased him; she didn't know where she got the guts to joke about it not sure if he would actually take her seriously or not. She watched him freeze in front of his cupboards and turn to face her. He narrowed his eyes at her and for a moment she wanted to yank her own tongue out but then he grinned and disappeared into his room, re-emerging with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"I would have just lent you the shirt but as I destroyed your panties I figured it was only fair," he chuckled as she gaped at him.

"Yeah you didn't have to do that you know, panties are few and far between these days seeing as my regular activities had to be halted in light of being friends with a bonefied policeman," she threw at him.

"Kenzi, go shower before I take it upon myself to use those handcuffs for an entirely different purpose, a non-sexual one," his voice went very low and gruff as he spoke and Kenzi took his cue, vanishing into the bathroom stopping only to get the towel out of the cabinet he'd mentioned.

The hot water was heavenly on her flushed skin and tender ass. She stood for what seemed like hours as the heat cascaded over her, loosening her tense muscles and rejuvenating her tired spirit. She hadn't exactly been given a choice in this whole training issue and after one session she felt emotionally and physically drained. As water dripped down her nose and over her chin, Kenzi's thoughts careened around her brain desperately trying to find herself a way to escape this whole ordeal unscathed. A firm knock on the door told her she'd been in the shower longer than she'd thought but she wasn't ready to come out yet. She remained silent, her head leaning against the hot tile feeling the condensation seep into her already wet brow.

"Kenzi if you don't answer me I'm coming in there," Dyson's voice commanded through the door. Kenzi summoned some energy to lift her head off the wall but the act took longer than what Dyson was prepared to wait for. The next second the shower curtain was drawn and Kenzi almost slipped in fright. Her arms came up to cover her breasts and she subconsciously wondered why women always rushed to cover their chest instead of the lower region which was far more personal and private.

"Dyson!" she cried, her jaw slackened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"I warned you, Kenz, I said if you don't answer me I'm coming in," he replied curtly. His heart had jumped clean out of his chest at her silence as every possibility had blossomed in his mind. Now that he saw she was fine, his eyes began to wonder. He hadn't had time to properly examine her earlier when his libido was sky high and his dick was throbbing painfully against his stomach. Now he took his time, her breasts were small and round, perfectly swollen as her arms pushed them up, the part he truly wished to see hidden underneath. His gazed drifted downwards past her flat stomach and sharp hips. Her bare p***y glistened with rivulets of water and his blue eyes took in the red marks suggesting the shave had been recent. Had Kenzi shaved just for him? His dick already semi hard swelled at the thought.

"Well you could have given me a second or two to reply before barging in here like a buffalo, you're a wolf, D-man, it's time you started acting like your species not this brute that seems to have taken over your entire personality," she said, her tone telling him exactly how disgruntled she was. He smiled the amused grin he always seemed to wear around her. She had a way of bringing out the protectiveness in him and as he was newly discovering, the possessiveness as well.

"I gave you five and I heard nothing, for all I knew you could have been lying in the shower bleeding to death, the way I see it I just saved your life," he told her proudly, impressed with his sudden reasoning. She shrugged at him, too tired to argue. She reached with one arm and cut the shower off. She raised an eyebrow at him when he continued to stand there and watch her. Her skin had pinked to a light rosy hue at his slow perusal of her and Kenzi realised that the emptiness she was feeling and that dull ache, was coming from between her legs. Dyson didn't budge, instead rocking back on his heels, his hands in his pockets, his gaze open and probing.

"Can you go so I can get dressed please?" she asked in a huff when he ignored her.

"No, I'm staying to make sure you do it properly."

"Dyson, you may think of me as a child just because I'm human but contrary to popular belief I am fully capable of taking care of myself and that includes dressing now please move," she griped. His smile vanished at her words and his hands shot out and yanked her towards him. Kenzi gasped as she was pulled flush against him and was not given any more time to react before his mouth covered hers and his tongue slid through her parted lips. She moaned as his tongue lashed against her teeth and swirled around her own suddenly dry tongue. His lips melted against hers and she finally gave in and participated. His hands cupped her shoulders, his legs fitting around hers so that their pelvises met and stuck. Kenzi felt the ache between her thighs throb as sexual awareness and lust blazed through her body igniting an inferno within her. Suddenly Dyson wrenched his mouth away from hers and she almost wobbled, dazed and fully turned on. His gaze now raked over her naked breasts now visible as her arms hung useless at her sides, the look somehow managing to make her feel as though he was touching them instead of just looking.

"Did that kiss feel like a child's kiss, Kenz? Did I make you feel like a kid? Do you think I would honestly kiss a minor like that, tell me Kenz? Do you?" he threw at her, angry at the image she'd painted of him.

"No," she said shakily, realising where she'd gone wrong.

"Good, if that sentence ever comes out of your mouth again with regards to how I see you, I will do far more than just kiss you, no matter where we are or who we're with, just to remind you that you are a woman, a beautiful, infuriating, stubborn woman," he told her and turned on his heel to leave. "Get dressed, the pizza is here." He tossed over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. Kenzi stood shaking watching him go then scrambled into the clothes he'd left her. The boxer shorts slid right off her slim hips so she left them off and stepped out into his living area in his thankfully overlarge t-shirt, hoping that Dyson had another pair that he'd maybe left in the dryer too long. She could not spend the night with him in nothing but his shirt for protection.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dyson, do you happen to have a smaller pair of boxers? This one is um a little loose," she said knitting her hands together, fighting the urge to yank the shirt as far down her legs as she could. Dyson turned to face her, an eyebrow raised as he looked her over. A knowing smirk arched his lips.

"Can't say that I do, Kenz," he replied, he leaned back against the couch he was sitting on. His right leg was folded over his left and his arms were stretched out over the back of the couch. The stance was both casual and arrogant and Kenzi found herself wondering why she had never noticed this side of him in the years she had known him but their training session was over and she wasn't going to play mousy submissive Kenzi any longer.

"Well you better find some, buddy or I'm 86-ing myself because there is no way I'm sitting here all bare naked ladies for the rest of the night," she said lifting her chin.

Dyson immediately saw the return of the Kenzi that he knew and loved. He stood but the smirk never left his lips as he disappeared into his room, returning moments later with a pair of Lycra pants, a hot pink pair of Lycra pants. She raised her own eyebrow this time at the colour choice as he tossed it at her. "Didn't take you for the pink-is-the-new-black type, D-man," she said sarcastically.

"That was from a former fling, a nymph if I remember correctly."

She wacked him with the pants, the sting ineffectual but he instinctively dodged.

"What was that for?" he asked laughing.

"Because I feel sorry for that poor woman whose pants you stole and can't even have the decency to remember her species never mind her name," she said, smarting on behalf of the unnamed female.

"Firstly I didn't steal it she left it here, it's not my fault she never came back to claim it, secondly are you really upset because I forgot her species or because you have to wear something pink?" he replied, bursting into laughter when he saw Kenzi's ice blue eyes narrow and her lips purse. "That's what I thought and you always have the option of going commando, I'll let you guess which choice I prefer."

She scowled at him and flounced back into the bathroom to pull on the pants, the sound of his casual laughter following her. Thankfully the material was fluid and non-restricting which made for something relaxing to wear for the night but it wasn't pants you wore to a club or even to the Dahl which made Kenzi start to wonder at its previous owner. It had to have been a bit more than a fling for the woman to have required house clothes for time spent at Dyson's apartment. She wondered how long they were together for, how long before Bo and why they'd ended it before she adamantly put an end to the wayward thoughts. It wasn't her place to wonder or even to care, this thing with Dyson would end as soon as they caught the fae bad guy and if she was to have any chance of getting out of it unscathed, she had to remember that. The pants were still a little big for her but at least they stayed up and with an embarrassingly loud stomach growl she joined Dyson is his living room, more than ready to sate her hunger in slices of gooey cheesy pizza.

"Oh man this is good," she moaned reaching for her fifth slice. Dyson watched her with wide eyes, unable to fathom how such a tiny body managed to put away so much food.

She caught his look and rolled her eyes.

"Girls eat wolf boy don't look so disgusted," she told him. "Eek," she yelped as a string of cheese glued itself to her chin. Her tongue darted out claiming the runaway piece and continued her meal. Dyson sucked in a breath at the display. Very few people could make eating pizza look sexy but his rapidly hardening cock was telling him just how sexy Kenzi was. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. In hindsight, asking Kenzi to spend the night with him sans the sex was probably the worst idea he'd ever had and he suddenly doubted his own control over his libido. They finished the rest of the pizza in silence and chose a movie to watch. Dyson saw little of it though preferring to spend the time witnessing Kenzi in casual mode. She'd pulled her legs up under her as she curled against the arm rest. She'd laugh at the funny parts, snorting often when the female lead got the better of some of her fellow male characters and tensing appropriately at the more dramatic scenes. She'd even spilt some of the popcorn he'd made at a particularly hair raising scene. She was a delight to watch when she thought no one was watching her and Dyson battled the seeds of feelings planting themselves in his heart. He was wise enough and mature enough to realise that not all of those feelings were lust induced and he found himself wondering at the outcome of this case. The fact that he even found himself having those kinds of feelings astounded him. As a wolf, once he'd found his mate whether he ended up with her or not meant nothing, biologically he should never be able to have feelings for any other woman but here he was feeling dangerously close to keeping Kenzi for himself case or no case. The thought worried him. He was an alpha male wolf; he had tendencies, needs, needs that were too much for Kenzi's slim body and slender hips. He'd tear her apart if he truly let loose and he wasn't sure he would always be able to control himself. He tensed on the couch willing his thoughts away. They'd had one training session; one, he could not would not let himself feel this way when they had days possibly weeks to go before being ready. _No_ , he told himself, _days,_ he couldn't let this go on for weeks he'd never make it out on the other side.

"Hello, D-man, earth to the wolf child."

Dyson jumped at the singsong voice breaking into his thoughts. He glanced back at Kenzi who was smiling impishly at him. He looked at the TV to see the credits rolling and grimaced. He'd been so lost in his dark thoughts he hadn't even noticed the movie ending.

"Sorry, Kenz lost it there for a sec," he replied softly, forcing a smile.

"No kidding, you wanna watch another movie?" she asked.

"I think I'm ready for bed actually, I'm kind of tired," he said, not missing the way she tensed at the mention of bed. "But you're welcome to the TV and the Blu-ray if you want to stay up," he hastily added to put her at ease.

She nodded but found herself exceedingly restless after he left, suddenly not wanting to be alone in his dark apartment or climb into a bed with a sleeping man already in it, she stood and followed him into the room. He watched her enter from his place against the headboard but she refused to meet his eyes. His eyes were still on her when she came out of his bathroom after brushing her teeth and they remained on her when she slid beneath the blankets.

"Dyson why are you staring at me like that, you're making me nervous?" she asked, shifting restlessly against the cold sheets. He was close, too close and his scent invaded her nose.

"Are you OK, Kenz?" he whispered softly. The scent of her on his sheets, the feel of her in his bed was wreaking havoc on his senses and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grabbing her and pulling her underneath him.

"Yeah, shouldn't I be?" she asked back, determined to keep things light.

"Yeah I was just asking, you want to talk or should I put the light out?"

"No I don't want to talk."

He reached for the light switch and she was in instant darkness. Her heart sped up and she tensed as she felt him move but then realised he was just lying down. She did the same and rolled over to face the opposite wall. She tensed again as she felt him behind her. The heat from his body rolled over her as he stretched an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She lay there stiff as a board, her heart beating a mile a minute in her chest. His fingers splayed out over her stomach and he began to rub gentle circles into her abdomen. The soothing gesture worked, she finally relaxed herself against him, suddenly feeling unbelievably safe and protected surrounded by his long arms and torso. Minutes later she heard his breathing even out in slumber and she was not long in following.

The next morning went by in a flurry of pancakes and coffee. Dyson had wanted to slip in another training session but Kenzi felt too raw from the night spent in his arms and asked to reschedule. He had relented only when she agreed to come over later that night. She didn't stay long after that, needing to get back to the real world and the sanctuary of her own apartment. Bo was still fast asleep in her boudoir when she snuck in, a fact she was thankful for. She hated to know how many questions she would face from the overly curious succubus at her extended stay at the werewolf's apartment and she wanted to avoid it as long as possible. She had a quick bath and then disappeared up to her room. A day spent in quiet solitude lounging in bed seemed like the perfect salve for her frayed nerves.

"OK, Kenz, enough dodging, I want the juicy details and I want them yesterday," Bo said barging into her room hours later and flopping down on her bed where Kenzi lay reading a magazine.

"There are no juicy details, it was all very sterile and bookish," she lied.

"I don't believe that, Dyson would want you to be 100% prepared for anything going on inside the club," Bo replied.

Kenzi sighed; she hadn't truly believed she would throw Bo off; the succubus was as bad as Dyson when she wanted something.

"Fine, it was tough, like really tough, Dyson became this whole other person and he um, well he spanked me and-"

"He spanked you? How did it feel? Did it make you wet?" Bo asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"Bo!"

"What I'm a succubus, Kenzi, not exactly a shy species and that's never seemed to stop you before Miss how big is he?" Bo reminded her with a pointed gaze of her previous interest in the size of Dyson's lower region when he and Bo had first hit the sheets.

Kenzi blushed at the reminder.

"It felt, well it was sore at first but not unbearable and then it kind of got better and yeah I was, uh, turned on by it," she stammered her way through the admission.

"I knew it, and then what?"

"Then he well he, um, he-" Kenzi cut off, unable to tell her best friend what her ex had done to her.

"Oh my word, Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed in shock, her sexual mind connecting the dots upon seeing Kenzi's flushed cheeks and the way her eyes lowered to her lap.

"I didn't ask him to but he was, well you know what he's like," she argued lamely.

"Did you guys actually have sex?"

"No, he wanted to but I stopped him, there wasn't a need to go all the way you know? Just to show all the finer details of it and stuff," she shrugged a shoulder hoping the casual gesture would lead her friend to believe she wasn't as emotionally involved as she was. Thankfully Bo seemed to buy it.

"Yeah I guess, although that's something that _he_ wanted to, way to go Kenz, maybe you have an inner succubus too," she laughed patting Kenzi's knee.

Kenzi smirked back at her.

"You want to go to the Dahl?" she asked.

"Yeah but just for a drink or two, I'm meeting Dyson again for lesson number two," Kenzi replied.

"So soon?"

"Well the sooner the better you know, it's not like we're doing this for fun, human lives are at stake the longer this fae is out on the loose," she said abruptly, affronted at the insinuation behind Bo's words.

"I know, you're right, what time are you meeting him?"

"7 o' clock so we can grab dinner at the Dahl if you want."

"Sure, just going to have a bath and then we can head out."

"OK," Kenzi replied closing her magazine and heading to her closet to change.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dahl was alive and in full swing when they arrived. Kenzi told herself not to look for Dyson knowing he would be at his place but she couldn't stop her eyes from swinging the room in search of his blond curls and rugged jaw. She caught sight of Hale leaning casually against a pool table, holding his cue in front of him, his arms crossed over the chalky end and his usual charismatic smile on his face as he flirted with one of the waitresses. Kenzi rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin as she veered off from Bo and made her way over to the siren who had somehow become a really good friend.

"Looks like you're losing your game there buddy," she commented when she reached him not missing the way the waitress had only shaken her head and smiled at him before leaving to deliver the rest of her drinks tray.

"Oh if it isn't our friendly neighbourhood spinster," he smirked back at her, nudging her with his elbow when she settled next to him against the pool table.

"Oh please, my ass has seen more action in my lifetime than you will in your endless one," she shot back and then cringed. The implications behind her words were not lost on her not excluding the fact that he was a siren and by definition of legend probably saw more 'ass' in one week than all of them put together in a month with the exception of course, of Bo.

He burst out laughing at her words and then leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "And how much of that action has been our mutual friend?"

She shuddered and leaned away not wanting to admit the truth to his observation. OK so they hadn't actually done it but dam close enough and it was the only said action she had seen in a while, living with a succubus wasn't exactly great on the ole human ego/active sex-life.

"That is none of your dam business, Hale and there hasn't been any action OK?" she stared meaningfully at him and he eyed her for a few seconds before the trademark smirk was back and he pushed off the table.

"Want to play?" he asked motioning his head towards the remaining cue. Smiling at the lifeline she nodded and picked up the cue, dusting the tip with the blue pool chalk.

"I'm breaking," she said leaning over the table and peering up at him through her lashes. They'd long ago established through a not so elegant game of hustling each other that they were both equally as good and she wanted the advantage of breaking.

"Yeah yeah you need all the help you can get short stuff," he joked.

She glared at him but concentrated on her shot. She pulled her arm back and let go, the cute hitting the rack of balls in a straight ark. It was a powerful shot for someone so small and she neatly sunk two solids and a stripe.

"Must be your lucky day, Hale I'm even helping you along, we all know you need all the help you can get," she tossed his own words back at him with a raised eyebrow and a barely contained smirk and he grinned back at her with a shake of his head. Sometimes you just had to give it to the quirky human. She was surrounded on a daily basis by fae most times the bad ones but she held her own and she always managed to look dam good doing it. She finally missed after sinking two more of her solids and then he took his shot. They battled it out for another ten minutes of skilful playing before Kenzi came out the victor. It was a back and forth game of theirs, sometimes he won, sometimes she did. Kenzi didn't hang around too long after she won having noticed Bo calling her from a table by the bar. Hale found himself wondering off and on through the night how Kenzi was handling the whole BDSM thing, he had managed to bring it up earlier in jest but it was clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Another drink, Hale?" he shook his head to bring his thoughts back to the waitress flagging him down and he accepted the whiskey she handed him, determined not to think of his two best friends getting down and dirty in the kinkiest way possible. He took a sip and then fitting his shit-eating grin to his lips headed off to try round two with the waitress that Kenzi had so astutely noticed had rebuffed him.

Once again Kenzi stood in front of Dyson's door, possibly more nervous this time that she was somewhat aware of what to expect. She had on a leather skirt, thigh high socks with her ankle boots and a purple corseted top. Her grey jacket offered her both comfort and warmth. Last time she'd dressed for ease to undress, today she'd dressed to allow herself the comfort of it taking a while. She knocked on the door and smiled nervously at Dyson when he opened. He awarded her with a tender smile and ushered her inside. Once again he offered her a beer and again she accepted, needing what little liquid courage a beer offered.

"Are you ready for stage two, Kenz?" Dyson asked in a low voice.

Her eyes skittered up to meet his, thankfully still seeing the Dyson she knew in his eyes. She rolled her tongue and clamped gently on the muscle inside her mouth, her lips parting. It was something she'd done as a child to remind herself when to keep quiet, something she also drew comfort from, a reminder that she was in control. It had lessened as she'd grown and discovered the kind of person she was but suddenly standing in front of one of her best friends knowing that he had already seen her naked and now would again, she needed the little vestige of comfort an old habit provided.

"Kenzi?" Dyson prompted when she remained silent. She jerked slightly and then nodded. She didn't know if it was the training already working or if it was just the volatile and awkward nature of what they were doing but when she stepped through Dyson's front door she became a different Kenzi, one that was unsure, nervous and hesitant; so far removed from the Kenzi they all knew.

"Kenzi use your words," he commanded softly reaching out and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact and then blew out a nervous breath, shrugging both her shoulders to hide the fact that she had jerked at his touch.

"Sorry D-man, maybe the wolf got my tongue," she rearranged the old expression and his eyes glinted. A slow grin spread over his face and it was all the warning she got. He lunged at her and she instinctively took a step back but he gripped her shoulders and covered her mouth with his. His tongue swept insider her mouth swirling around and sucking her tongue before he drew back and clamped his teeth around the wet muscle. She froze as his eyes laughed at her then he pulled back leaning close to her ear.

"Now it has."

She shivered at the deep timbre to his voice as he settled back on his heels slipping his thumbs through his belt loops. He had on jeans and a white shirt with his trademark waistcoat. He looked every bit the Dyson she knew but as she watched his eyes darken and his frame straighten she knew he'd become the other Dyson, the dominant alpha Dyson and somewhere at the back of her mind she wondered why she suddenly found that Dyson very very sexy.

"We are going to work on the tools of the trade today," he told her in his deep voice. She watched him, not taking her eyes from him.

"O-OK," she replied nervously.

"OK?" he raised a brow.

"Yes sir," she remembered the favoured response.

"Good girl, I want you to go into my room, remove your clothes and kneel on the floor in front of my bed, facing it," he commanded. Kenzi after having one lesson and being a remarkably quick study didn't hesitate, even though her mind balked at the command her legs responded instantly and she walked into his bedroom. Intuitively she hadn't shut the door behind her and although her back was to Dyson, she knew with every instinct that made her the thief she was that Dyson was watching her undress. Her fingers shook as she unzipped her boots and kicked them off. Her long socks were rolled down her legs and tossed aside followed by her leather skirt. Her trembling fingers struggled with the laces on her corset but she managed. Soon she was only in her lacy black bra and matching panties. She glanced back over her shoulder hoping that Dyson had turned away but short of removing his waistcoat and shirt nothing had changed. Kenzi sucked in a breath at his chest. His skin wasn't tanned but he wasn't pale either. His muscles were softly defined joining into the V that she loved banding into the waistline of his jeans. Her fingers stilled as her eyes took their fill. It wasn't that she hadn't seen Dyson's body before but in this atmosphere under these conditions it felt different. It was only when she heard Dyson clear his throat with a very pointed look at her did she remember she was supposed to be undressing. Her fingers resumed their progress and their shaking but she was silently grateful that Dyson hadn't taken her admiring hesitation as cause for punishment. Within seconds, she was fully naked and goose bumps prickled out over her skin although it wasn't cold in the room. She let her knees drop to the floor and waited; anticipation and surprisingly a thrill of excitement settling in the pit of her belly. He didn't keep her waiting long. She heard his soft footfalls as he ambled into the room. He walked past her barefoot and still in his jeans but as he walked forward towards his chest of drawers his right hand pushed his jeans down exposing his ass. Kenzi's eyes widened and her lips parted as a flush of what could only be called desire hit her in areas she had no idea would ever feel that way for this particular fae. The skin of his buttocks was the same colour if not a tad paler as the rest of him as if he spent the same amount of time in the sun naked as he did fully clothed. It looked firm but supple. It looked dam good on him and Kenzi suddenly wished she had the right to touch.

"Like what you see?" he tossed over his shoulder not removing his eyes from his task of digging through his clothes.

She flushed, as she had known earlier without looking that he was watching her he had known now without a glance that her eyes had been on him. _It's an act Kenzi, he's playing a role there's no attraction whatsoever_ , she hastily berated herself for her intangible feelings.

A low growl disturbed her thoughts and she rushed to answer. Dyson wasn't going to give her any more freebies.

"Yes sir," she had to keep herself in check and remember the role they were both playing but lie she could not.

A satisfied smirk crossed his features as he turned around and all enjoyment Kenzi had had, fled. In the time he had caught her staring and she'd lost herself to her thoughts he'd shed his jeans and he stood before her gloriously naked. She hadn't gotten an eyeful the first lesson and she took in the site of his cock in all its glory, which to her surprise was already hard. He was blessed, both long and thick with a bulging head that instantly made her wonder for a second if it would fit and in the next breath chastise herself knowing it would never actually be inside her. His nakedness wasn't what had caused her heart to pound though as much as she enjoyed that sight but it was what he held in his hands. He held two long cylindrical pipes with leather straps on either side in one hand while the other held a box. She absently wondered if what was in the box could be worse but her eyes were riveted to the metal pipes and with a flash of insight from her street smarts and worldly wisdom, realised they were spreader bars. A deep blush rolled over her cheeks at the implications and she caught Dyson's smile. He dropped the bars onto the bed and then turned to face her.

"Get up and lay on your back," he told her motioning to the bed. She obeyed, crawling onto the bed and then rolling over, keeping her legs closed. He leaned over pushing her legs apart and fitting the bar in between. Kenzi stared at the ceiling unable to watch his progress. Seconds later he was above her. "Kenzi, I need you to watch me, I need you to understand and be aware of what's happening, when you look at the ceiling it makes me think that you're trying to mentally escape and while I know that probably seems like a good option to you, it's not, it's going to put a rift between us so big that when this is finally over we will never be the same to each other again and I can't have that, I can't lose you like that, you're one of my best friends, Kenz," he whispered to her. "Can you watch me? Can you be involved in this on every level, Kenzi?" he pushed for an answer.

She swallowed but nodded and he returned to his post. She lowered her chin and her eyes found his hands where he was strapping her ankles into the leather cuffs on the bar. Next he moved on to her arms, pulling them above her head and strapping her wrists in. She wasn't bound to the bed but she was just as immobile. In this position, Dyson could do what he liked to her and short of her safe words she had no power to stop him.

"God you're beautiful like that," he whispered stepping back to watch her. "I wish-." He cut off stopping his wayward thoughts.

"You wish?" she prompted but he shook his head and she knew not to push the issue, he wouldn't tell her if he didn't want to. He leaned towards the box and Kenzi's heart sped up, not knowing what manner of torture he would bring out. He lifted out two things, a flogger and a vibrator. She relaxed slightly; she could deal with that but things like hot wax and ball gags she wasn't ever going to be comfortable with evil fae or no evil fae.

"Kenzi do you trust me?"

"I do in theory, I trust you with my life, Dyson."

He smiled, it wasn't the complete trust he needed but he could work with that, he knew that on most levels Kenzi at very least trusted him not to hurt her and that was good enough for him. He switched the vibrator on and positioned it over her clit, balancing it against the bed so it would hit the spot without him holding it. She gasped and flinched and the vibrator slipped down. He growled and got in her face. "You are not to move, you are to stay completely still so that that doesn't fall again, if it does, there will be punishment, do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir," she gulped. He repositioned it and she squeaked again but her body remained still. She tossed her head back at the feel of the dull vibrations zinging against her clit. She wanted to squirm, wriggle anything to both make the feeling stronger and make it stop.

"Good girl," he praised her and pulled away. He lifted the flogger and teased the leather tails over her breasts, dragging them down her stomach, he skirted the vibrator where it lay against her now gleaming p***y. He ran the tails down her right leg then up her left before trailing up over her left breast. Kenzi couldn't stop the moan that escaped. She ached to move, to pull away, anything to help her. It was torture, a slow pleasurable torture that she wanted through to completion in the next second not the next hour which is where she felt the slow setting was heading.

"Does that feel good?" Dyson asked her.

"Yes sir," this time there was no stutter only a breathy guttural whisper as she fought to keep her body still.

Dyson set the flogger down, lowered his hand to the vibrator and increased the setting. He pulled a dildo out of the box and didn't hesitate before sliding it underneath the vibrator's precarious position and thrusting it full hilt inside her. Kenzi was absolutely mortified when she split apart in a wild orgasm the second it filled her. Her clamping muscles and release sent the dildo sliding out of her but she was not given a reprieve as Dyson thrust it back in, content now that she'd had her orgasm. He left the dildo inside her and the vibrator remained against her clit on a higher setting. He picked up his flogger and came to stand to the side of her. She turned to watch him as his shoulders straightened. His feet were wide, he looked regal, commanding and she swallowed past her dry mouth, the pleasure she was feeling causing a dazed glamour over her eyes as she watched him. He held the handle of the flogger in his right hand while his left came up to hold the tails. He released the tails as his right arm snaked downwards. The tails hit her midriff just above her p***y. This time she couldn't stop the flinch and she yelped as the vibrator hissed against her, the dildo beneath it keeping it in place. Dyson lifted the flogger and repeated, letting the tails land in the same spot. It wasn't painful just unexpected, like flicking your finger against your skin not sore but not overly pleasant; yet. He continued for four more hits, the pale skin beneath the flogger beginning to flush a dull red. Kenzi cried out as another orgasm spiralled through her shocked that the lack of real stimulation inside her entrance hadn't hindered her ability to cum. Dyson continued his path, reddening the skin of her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs. Eventually he discarded the flogger and returned to the machinery between her legs. Once again he increased the vibrator to its highest setting and began to pump the dildo inside her. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her eyes were locked on to his as she moaned and moaned. Her ice blue eyes were glazed over and her lips were parted as short pants escaped as she battled the pleasure igniting her body. Her breasts throbbed and her beaded nipples distended. Her back arched as much as it was able to with the restrictions of the bar. All the while Dyson watched her reaction while his hand controlled the dildo. His cock throbbed against his stomach and he felt the bead of pre-cum seeping out. Seeing her pleasure the way she moved but didn't move was near torture. He had never ached to be inside someone as much as he ached right in that moment. A cold chill broke out over his skin at that realisation. He pumped once, twice, a third time and she broke apart, coating the dildo in her sweet juices as her legs slumped and her body relaxed, sated. He pulled the dildo out and switched the vibrator off. He set about unsnapping the spreader bar from her body but through it all, his mind worked. He loved Bo, she was his mate even though she had chosen Lauren, he shouldn't be wanting Kenzi this way, not his little Kenzi. The human girl had wormed her way so completely into his heart that she'd taken residence there without him even being aware of it and in that second with a brutal realisation that nearly paralysed him, he realised that it wasn't Bo he loved anymore. It was Kenzi, Kenzi with her wit and snark and wisecracks and defence mechanisms. She trusted them but she'd never truly opened up to any of them, he wasn't sure she even had with Bo. His insides clenched at the implications. No wolf could mate twice so why was he feeling this unbreakable love that now filled his empty heart, made empty with the barrenness of Bo's unrequited love. His body shook with the force of it. Last week he'd been buried inside a selkie not a care in the world and now he found himself irrationally but wholly in love with his human Kenzi. How was this possible, they'd had two sessions and sex adjacent was not a good enough reason to be _the_ reason why thousands of years of tradition and law had just been broken?

"Dyson are you OK?" Kenzi asked sitting up. Her muscles ached from holding the same position but she couldn't complain. She felt relaxed, content unbelievably sated and she hadn't even had proper sex. "You look as though you just got your period," she joked. He shot her a brief smile but she was less than convinced. She'd expected him to laugh even to chide her but the look that something equally as impossible had happened sent her relaxed mood out the window and she wondered what had just happened.

"I'm fine, Kenz, just remembered I forgot to file something at work," he lied coming back to his senses. He disappeared into his bathroom and came out moments later with a wash cloth, missing the miffed look on Kenzi's face. So while she'd been having orgasm after orgasm he'd been lost in his office, mentally speaking. She tried not to take that as feminine affront telling herself that he could think of whatever he wanted as they weren't actually having sex, even tried to convince herself that she was glad he'd been thinking of that but she couldn't stop the sharp sting of a woman unfit. She knew he wouldn't be thinking of anyone else but Bo had she been the one in his bed. She jerked in surprise as she felt something wet and cool between her legs and glanced down to see Dyson wiping her inner thighs and the lips of her p***y. She felt a flush of warmth as he wiped her clean with gentle tender care. He smiled up at her and gave her permission to dress. It was his last command for the evening before he slipped back into familiar Dyson. He had restocked his freezer with ice cream just that morning and they ate in comfortable silence but Kenzi wasn't spending the night this time and the mood seemed slightly strained although he still felt mostly like her Dyson. He did however seem like his mind was very far away. _Probably on that stupid police file_ , she thought bitterly to herself as he walked her to the door and gave her a quick hug before disappearing back into his apartment. Kenzi headed home, her mind as far away as she'd silently accused Dyson's of being. Things had changed, she didn't know how or why or if it was for the better but they had changed with the ending of that session and Kenzi found herself wondering if perhaps they'd made a huge mistake and the price for ending this Encantado was just too high.

They trained every night for another week after the first two sessions. He'd ordered a St. Andrews Cross which they'd then trained on; Kenzi had particularly enjoyed that lesson. They'd practised numerous repeats of commanding and obeying getting her used to not stuttering and not hesitating. They used numerous toys all within Kenzi's level of what she could handle. Trick had informed them that as they were going in together as a pair they had fair carte blanche to utilize whatever tools they wanted in the club, something Kenzi was infinitely grateful for. Over the period of their training Kenzi was in a whirlwind of emotions she couldn't and wouldn't define. Dyson was increasingly tender even underneath the alpha mode he slipped into when instructing her but although he always ensured she came during their sessions; he never laid another finger or his mouth on her. It was as though he was trying to keep himself separate from it. She didn't know how to feel about it. A part of her was relieved (it had been what she'd wanted in the beginning in a way) and the other part missed the impassioned kisses he'd stolen or the feel of his fingers inside her or the way he'd licked her to orgasm that very first time. But, they'd gone in so that she could learn how to be a submissive and learn she had and exactly nine days to the day, Dyson asked her to meet him at the Dahl where he declared to her and all their friends; that she was finally ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzi spent the next few days in a state of numb awareness. Dyson and Trick had been holed up in Trick's lair discussing and planning the coming infiltration. Bo who was becoming increasingly worried about this case that she felt so obsolete in spent much of her time hovering around Kenzi. The date was set for the next Saturday which didn't help Kenzi's state of robotic existence considering that 'next Saturday' was two days away. Dyson had stopped by the clubhouse once to ask how she was coping and drop off the outfit he'd chosen for her to wear. Kenzi lied about her tumultuous emotions, Dyson's concern seemed forced and for once he didn't seem at all like the Dyson who would have jumped to see how she was doing. Fifteen minutes before they were to leave for the club Dyson showed up. He wore jeans and a loose dress shirt. Kenzi swallowed past the lump in her throat, a lump that wasn't solely built on nerves. Dyson looked dam sexy in his outfit and once again Kenzi found herself utterly nervous at the thought of getting naked in front of not only him but potentially a crowd of other fae.

"Dyson can I talk to you?" Bo interrupted Kenzi's wayward thoughts. Kenzi glanced between the two as they disappeared into Bo's boudoir. Her limbs began to tremble in very real fear. She wasn't cut out for this; it should have been Bo although she was even less of a submissive than Kenzi was. Bo was equipped for dangerous situations, Kenzi could hold her own but she usually stepped out of the way and let the big bad fae team handle the major fight. She glanced at Bo's closed door and wondered what was happening in there. She knew Bo was worried about her so she could guess that she was laying down the 'you better guard her with your life' speech. She fumbled with the loose fitting shirt she had on over her BDSM outfit and waited for her friends to reappear.

"What's up, Bo?" Dyson asked once Bo had shut the door behind him. Looking at his ex now he should be feeling sad and wistful, longing for the love he couldn't have. It was gone, all of it, now he just felt the solid affection one felt for a good friend, someone you cared about. He briefly wondered if he should tell Bo but decided against it, he knew Bo and Kenzi told each other everything and Bo wouldn't hesitate to inform Kenzi if she thought it would make the case more bearable.

"Dyson what's going on with you, Kenzi's walking around like a robot since Monday and you seem as though you're trying to stay as far away from her as possible, I want to know what is going on, I can't have Kenzi going into that club if she isn't 100% focused, if her head is in the clouds because of something that can't happen and you've let her believe it then this case is over before it starts," she angrily railed at him. He took a step back and held out his hands.

"Bo calm down it's nothing like that, I've just been busy planning for this whole thing to make sure that nothing goes wrong, you know I care about Kenzi and I would never let anything happen to her, and I haven't led her on at all trust me if Kenzi is anything to go by, she doesn't feel anything she shouldn't," he added on and couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice. He'd spoken true; Kenzi seemed as far out of his reach as Bo had a week before. She moaned in all the right places but that was just physical, she had given no indication at all that she could be feeling that same bone jarring earth shattering love that he was. He glanced back at Bo and saw her eying him, saw the thinly veiled suspicion in her eyes and thought he'd let too much slip but she said nothing and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Just keep her safe OK?" she phrased it like a question but he heard the warning. She'd have his hide if Kenzi got hurt under his watch.

"I promise," he assured her. His eyes went straight to Kenzi when they left Bo's room and he smiled tenderly at her. She was trying to appear calm but he could see the tension in her back, the nerves in her trembling fingers as they played with the hem of her top and the fear in her eyes. He went to sit next to her and restrained the urge to pull her onto his lap. Instead he laid his hand on her knee.

"Kenzi, everything is going to be alright I won't let anything happen to you," he made the same promise to her as he had to himself and to Bo. She smiled and nodded but he wasn't convinced she believed him. He patted her knee and then dropped his hand. He tried not to read into the fact that she relaxed ever so slightly the second his hand left her.

"When do we go?" she asked him.

"We need to leave in about ten minutes, Hale has our ear pieces so we can communicate with Trick on the inside," he replied.

"Is Hale meeting us here?"

"No, about a mile from the club, we don't want to risk getting seen."

"Yeah," Kenzi agreed.

They left in exactly ten minutes as Dyson had said and met Hale where he delivered their ear pieces. Kenzi struggled to get hers in and Hale helped her fit it into the shell of her ear. She glanced at Dyson over Hale's shoulder and frowned at the unblinking possessive stare Dyson was shooting at Hale's back. On anyone else she would have described that look as 'get your hands off my woman'; on Dyson she had no clue what bee had gotten up his bonnet.

"Are you ready, Kenz?" Dyson asked her when Hale left and they parked outside the club. The building looked like a gym on the outside but Kenzi couldn't stop the foreboding shiver that crawled down her spine.

She nodded her mouth to dry to risk verbal communication.

"Just remember what we practised, you're ready for this; keep your responses verbal always remember the sir and don't hesitate and then you'll be fine, remember you're not going in alone, I've got you," he reminded her.

His words were the balm she needed, she felt herself relax slightly, those words were so close to the Dyson she was comfortable with that she found herself thinking that she could actually do this, a confidence she would never have thought she could feel.

"I'll be fine, I haven't forgotten your training, Mr Miagi," she joked before climbing out the car. Now that she'd found her confidence and some semblance of her usual quirky personality, she was eager to get this case over with. She caught Dyson's amused smirk as he rounded the front of the car and joined her. He laid his hand possessively around the nape of her neck, a signal he informed her that said she belonged to him so no one else would claim her when they entered. She shuddered at the thought and for once didn't mind the archaic fae claiming ritual.

The club was dark, almost seductive and the first thing to hit her was the smell of sex. It was thick and overpowering but instead of making her choke with disgust she felt liquid warmth flush between her thighs, the smell and the echoing sounds of slapping skin awoke her libido and sent goose bumps over her skin. She felt Dyson's hand squeeze her neck and looked up at him.

"Kenzi," he sounded tortured and she read answering desire in his eyes. She saw him inhale and almost stumbled. Dyson was a wolf; he could probably smell her desire from two miles down the road. She flushed in embarrassment and he smiled slyly at her, understanding what she'd just realized. They were in a dark tunnel lit with flaming torches, very dungeons and dragons if you liked that sort of thing, Kenzi thought. The tunnel opened up to a large room that could have been an assembly hall once upon a time or even the gymnasium that she'd thought the building simulated from the outside. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. A row of St. Andrew's crosses were perched against the wall directly across from her. A group of beds with sheer curtains provided a limited feeling of concealment and privacy filled either sides of the room while benches and shackles hanging from the ceiling filled the center. The club was full. There were only two empty beds while the St Andrew's crosses were full. Kenzi watched a woman in full dominatrix uniform strike a submissive male with a riding crop. The man wore a black leather mask that covered his face that looked something like the masks Mexican wrestlers used. Only his eyes, nose and mouth were visible. A naked woman was standing, her arms shackled to the ceiling above while a man pumped into her. Kenzi winced at the nipple clamps harnessing the woman's nipples, turning the pink buds to raging purple. The woman was moaning in pleasure her head flung back in apparent ecstasy so Kenzi didn't feel too bad for her. Clearly the woman was enjoying what Kenzi viewed as torture. She barely registered the tightening of Dyson's hand around her nape as her eyes took in a threesome happening on one of the beds. Every inch of the woman was trussed up in thin rope. One man had his head thrust between her thighs while the other pumped his cock into the woman's mouth. Kenzi shivered at that sight. She felt relieved anew at how Dyson had treated her. He had never pushed her more than she could handle, had allowed her to guide him in what she would and would not allow. She had allowed herself to be restrained but to be as helpless as that woman was now sent tendrils of fear racing down her spine.

"Kenzi, relax, I know your limits," Dyson whispered in her ear and she suddenly realised how tense her body was, she made herself relax. She also realised that everything Dyson said to her, Trick who was on the other end, could hear and whether he'd put it on speaker for the rest of the team was enough to get herself in check, to give Dyson little reason to speak outside of case specifics.

Her eyes scanned the room again, this time in search of any male wearing a hat. She froze and felt Dyson respond in kind as they saw six different men walking around in suits and hats looking like they'd just walked out of a rat-pack concert.

"Uh Trick, we may have a problem," Kenzi turned to look at Dyson as he addressed Trick through the comms.

"What's wrong?" Trick asked, his worried voice clear over the crackle and static of the comms.

"There are about six guys in hats in this place, is there any other way to tell?" Dyson responded. They were still standing in the entryway and he moved them aside so as not to draw attention.

"Well, if you could find the office and get a look at their membership and ownership records I can compare with my blood records," Trick informed them.

"Ok, there should be an office here somewhere, Kenzi can you find the bathroom, I don't want to leave you alone here and then I'll go search," Dyson said to her.

"D, don't be stupid I'm the thief, I'm smaller than you are so I can hide better and if I do get caught I'm less likely to be killed, I'm going in, you go find the bathroom and let momma do her thing," Kenzi said and then blinked. Momma was the joke she and Hale shared, she'd never used it on Dyson before and now felt suddenly embarrassed at having done it by habit. Dyson raised a brow at her but didn't comment on it. He tried to object to her logic but she argued her point and he had to admit she was right. She could play the hopelessly lost-in-search-of-her-master-submissive card if she was caught but chances are, being the skilled thief she was, she'd slip in and out without anyone the wiser.

"Alright fine, I'm going to see about getting us a bed and hopefully buy you some extra time," he said. "For show," he added when she raised her own eyebrow at his mention of the bed. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Be careful, Kenz, Bo will skin me alive if you get hurt," he told her, quickly stepping forward and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She blinked at him but didn't respond and hurried off. She thought she'd seen a door to the left of the St. Andrew's crosses and made her way there now. The door was locked but it had windows and although they were glazed, she could see there was no movement inside. She reached for her lock pick set, something she took with her no matter where she was going and was now even more grateful for that fact. She checked behind her. The people using the crosses were too involved in their tasks to pay her mind and no one else was looking her way. She picked the lock in seconds and slipped inside. The office was small and books and papers were strewn all over the messy desk. A filing cabinet was housed in the corner and she went straight there, using her trusty tools to open that lock too. She rummaged through endless files before coming across something she could use. She took out her phone and quickly snapped photos of the records. She shoved the papers back inside the cabinet, reset the lock and left the office, relocking that too. She glanced around for Dyson, proud that she'd pulled it off without getting caught. Her eyes scanned the hall again finally finding Dyson talking to two men in hats. Her heart rate spiked, thinking they'd been caught but she made herself walk towards them, if they hadn't been made then Dyson would need her and if they had been made, she couldn't let Dyson go down alone.

"Kenzi, did you find the bathroom?" Dyson asked as she drew near. She started to nod and then remembered her training.

"Yes sir," she replied. He gave her a slight smile.

"Good girl, these men are the owners of the club, they're here to welcome us,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sirs," she said keeping her eyes lowered, her hands clasped in front of her, the way Dyson had instructed her.

"The pleasure is ours," the one closest to her said stepping forward and running the backs of his fingers down her cheek. His touch was cold and she tried hard not to flinch but she couldn't stop the instinctual knee jerk reaction as she jumped. He pulled back looking displeased.

"You have a jumpy one here, looks like you need to bring her to heel," the man said. Kenzi shot a quick glance at Dyson, wanting to whack her head against the nearest wall at her misguided response. His face remained hard but she saw tender regret in his eyes.

"Yes, I have been working on her but the headstrong ones are always problematic," he replied.

"Well no time like the present, all new comers wanting to join are required to perform their complimentary session under observation, it's club rules I'm afraid, we'll begin with her punishment and then continue at your own pace," he said leisurely. Chairs appeared out of nowhere and the two men were joined by the remaining four men in hats. Kenzi gulped in fear. Voyeurism hadn't exactly been on the list of things she was comfortable with but she honestly didn't think they had much choice. They could always leave but it would defeat the purpose of all her training sessions and they wouldn't have another 'in'. She watched Dyson, taking her cue from him, at once grateful for her role as submissive, the role itself not allowing her much voice or the pressure of action. She just had to follow and trust Dyson, which was something she could easily do. If nothing else, she could always trust him. Dyson moved to her already in alpha mode.

"Undress and kneel before the bed," he commanded. She hurried to obey, blocking out the sight of her audience and focusing on her task and the man before her. She knelt naked on the floor, head bowed waiting for further instructions. She felt Dyson stop behind her, felt the warmth emanating from his jeans. "Stand up but bend forwards and hold your shins."

She stood and did as told feeling open and exposed.

"I will strike you five times for your reaction to these men, count with me."

"Yes sir."

His hand came down on her ass, hard. She ached to cry out but he'd taught her that responding in pain was not condoned and she refused to add to her punishment.

"One," she counted.

He struck again.

"Two."

Again.

"Three."

He struck her other cheek.

"Four."

Again.

"Five," she breathed out at his last smack. The familiar feeling of tingly arousal flushed through her. She stifled her gasp as Dyson's finger slid inside her parted folds, feeling her obvious desire. She heard the distinctive sound of him sucking his finger, tasting her juices but she did not look around.

"Well done, you are to lie down on your back arms and legs spread," he commanded next. She scrambled onto the bed to do his bidding. With the punishment over she was less apprehensive about what was to come. He snapped her bindings into place and she accepted it without comment, thankful they had trained in numerous different ways before entering the club. She wasn't entirely unaware of what to expect. Next he leaned over her and fitted a blindfold into place. Her heart leapt but again she remembered her place. They hadn't covered blindfolds in their sessions but taking that moment to think, she assumed Dyson was trying to protect her from the greedy stares of the men watching them. She heard a draw opening and then someone scratching through it. In the next second she felt the rounded leathery curve of a riding crop and relaxed, they'd worked with this before. She felt and heard the rush of air before the crop struck her right breast. She gasped but not in pain as her nipple distended. Another strike this time it was harder.

"You are not to make any noise, I want you to take it in silence," she heard Dyson's command.

"Yes sir," she responded as she should.

He struck again, this time on her left breast; she squirmed against her bindings and bit down on her tongue to keep from crying out. The pleasure licked through her as tangible as the crop licking her skin. He dragged the crop down her abdomen and flicked it against her clit. She arched up, panting in effort to restrain her verbal responses. She heard a soft thud and turned her head to the side. Blind to all her surroundings it succeeded only in heightening her senses. She felt the bed dip and understood that Dyson had sat down. She felt his hand against her inner thigh and her p***y responded to his proximity by flooding with her wet juices. He slipped his middle finger into her and began to pump, circling his digit within her while his thumb rubbed her clit. Her lips parted sucking in air as she silently cried at the feel of his warm finger inside her. Although already blindfolded, her eyes shut automatically and she tossed her head back in much the same way she'd seen the woman do earlier. Her stomach clenched as she felt her orgasm building and could contain it no longer, she let go in a rush of cream and exultant ardour, her inner muscles clamping down on Dyson's finger. As she calmed down she felt fingers slip under her blindfold ready to pull it off before a voice interrupted his movements.

"What are you doing?" the man who had touched her said with feigned polite interest. Kenzi whose senses were already heightened heard the veiled warning beneath the casual tone of his words.

"We are finished, I did not come here for a full session only to test the new environment out and what the club had to offer, I have done that and am ready to become a full-fledged member, with my lovely submissive of course," Dyson informed the man.

"I'm glad to hear it but if you want to join, you will complete your session, club rules and all that," the man said waving a hand dismissively and settling back in his chair.

Dyson frowned but he could not hesitate much longer than he was. The men would become suspicious and then they were both in danger. Dyson didn't know how to feel about having to go all the way with what he was sure would be an unwilling Kenzi but he saw no help for it. Much as Kenzi had realised earlier, he knew to renege now would be to disvalue all the time spent training her and he could not risk the opportunity to capture and kill the dangerous Encantado's. He was sure that these men were the creatures they were after, why else would club rules state voyeurism as the proverbial entry fee? He glanced down at Kenzi whose previously relaxed state had now stiffened at the understanding of what was expected of them. He leaned down and lifted the blindfold from her eyes, needing to see her consent in her blue eyes. He tried to ask her silently with his own eyes but didn't know how to get the message across. Thankfully she seemed to understand both his unspoken message and the severity of their situation. She nodded, a tiny barely visible movement but he caught it and relief almost sagged his body to the bed. He stood and rid himself of his clothes. He leaned over and lowered his mouth to Kenzi's breasts nearly moaning himself at the taste of her. He glanced up with his mouth still around her distended bud, watching her watching him. He read the pleasure in her flushed cheeks and glazed but bright eyes. He swirled his tongue over her nipples spending an exorbitant amount of time on them. When he raised his head, he spoke softly but firmly to her. He ached to slip into Dyson mode and take her as himself and not the Dom he had to be but it was neither the time nor the place.

"You may now respond verbally as you please," he released her from his earlier command.

"Thank you sir," she replied breathily. That voice sent embers of arousal through his already hard cock and he decided he could not wait any more. He'd wanted to make it more pleasurable for her and felt he'd done enough for their audience, he wanted no needed to get inside her, something he had never imagined he would be allowed to do. He knew the order from their audience had come as a shock to both him and Kenzi and thought she was probably wishing she was anywhere but here about to have sex with her best friend's ex whilst tied to a bed but Dyson saw the command as an almost relief, a loophole, a way to get inside her when he otherwise would not have had such a chance. He looked over at her and saw her watching him. In that moment she didn't look as if she was wishing herself away, she looked involved, present and excited at the prospect of having him inside her. He knew it was probably wishful thinking on his part but it was the only prodding he needed. He pulled back and settled himself above her. He took his cock into his hand and fitted it at her entrance. He glanced at her once more before swivelling his hips and thrusting his rigid cock full hilt inside of her. He nearly came in that second as the tight glove of her inner muscles clenched around his cock, taking him deeper, demanding more. Sweat broke out on his forehead and beaded against the hair of his beard. His body shook as he held himself still. She was so tiny and tight he feared he might break her if he moved. She whimpered but was still unable to move due to her restraints. He gritted his teeth as he looked down between them seeing the parted lips of her sex swallowing his cock inside her. He pulled back until just the tip was inside her letting out a breath at that small relief before he pumped once more slowly back inside her. She cried out her fingers clenching around the satin bed sheets. Her white knuckles and pale skin were only complimented by the ebony black of the sheets. He pulled back once more his muscles burning as he held himself tense, wanting to make it pleasurable for her. He couldn't let himself go, he'd kill her but holding back was killing him. He grunted in both pleasure and pain as he thrust in again.

"Please sir, more, please," she begged him incoherently, tossing her head from side to side in wanton demand for more of the blinding pleasure bracketing through her where their bodies were joined. He glanced sharply at her. Could his little Kenzi be more of a fiery one in bed than he'd thought? Could he possibly let go and only give her pleasure not pain? He knew he could try, if she screamed in pain he'd know the difference and he'd pull back, to hell with anyone who tried to stop him.

"Do you want more?" he asked her glad to be able to ask her properly without risking exposure.

"Yes sir, please," she cried out.

He let go, his hips thrust into her in an almost angry bruising pace and the sounds of his balls slapping her skin reverberated through the air. His grunts joined her arching moans as her muscles clamped down on his cock welcoming it with each thrust. His vision blurred and he saw white as his cock exploded inside her sending his seed shooting through her chasms. She screamed as her orgasm hit her at the same moment. Her muscles went limp as her legs relaxed and he pulled out of her in a loud pop. Shudders went through her as the remnants of her orgasm sent aftershocks of pleasure dancing and tingling over her skin. She moaned again softly turning her head to the side, her eyelids fluttering closed. She was unbelievably sated more so than in any of her previous orgasms even with him. She had never felt this way and she almost wanted to cry knowing that when this case was over so would this be. Then she blushed knowing that she'd been so lost in the blissful feel of his cock inside of her that she'd forgotten who she was with for a split second and demanded more. She'd actually demanded him to go harder faster, him – Dyson, not in so many words but she'd implied what she'd wanted not remembering or not caring that she'd have to face him afterwards alone. Oh God, another thought struck her. Their comms, Trick and Bo and Hale maybe even Vex could be on the other end and listening to her responses, her veiled demands. She was moving countries, there was no way she could face any of them again after this.

"Kenzi," Dyson began drawing her gaze to his but they were interrupted.

"Excellent, that was a wonderful performance; you are welcome to join the club feel free to ask at the front desk for the necessary paperwork," the first man said. He leered at Kenzi making her skin crawl but the group left on those parting words leaving her and Dyson alone.

"Kenzi," Dyson started again but she shook her head halting his words.

"We did what we came to do, we're in, we just need to find this mythical front desk lady and sign up," she said climbing off the bed and dressing. Away from prying eyes she felt free to act of her own accord. Dyson nodded dissatisfied with her flippant dismissal of what had happened. They found the clerk and Dyson signed them up and paid the registration fee. They didn't linger after that getting into Dyson's car and both removing their ear pieces immediately, their thoughts in disarray; Dyson wondering how to fix the rift he'd just felt being built and Kenzi awash in embarrassment at what her lust had made her do. It was only when Kenzi realised they weren't headed to the clubhouse that she spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Dahl, we need to tell Trick what we found," he informed her, his tone emotionless. Kenzi flinched at the hard edge to it and of course assumed the worst.

"Right, as if they hadn't heard enough," she muttered bitterly. The car jolted to a stop and Kenzi lurched forward before being flung back to hit the seat.

"Shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he admitted seeing her hand fly to the back of her head.

"It's fine, I'm fine," she replied. "What was that for?"

"Is that what this is about?" he asked her incredulously.

"Is this what what's about?" she responded.

"The silent treatment, what you said earlier about doing what we came to do and pretending that that's all this is about?" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, you think that Trick and the others heard all of that from beginning to end, isn't that right?" he asked getting excited now, realising the truth behind her standoffishness.

"Well didn't they?" she shot back angrily.

"No Kenzi they didn't, when you were searching the office I told Trick to go radio silent for the next hour in case we had to do anything not meant for listening ears, how fortuitous I was huh?" he said smiling at her, relaxed now he knew the cause to her actions.

"Why didn't I hear you talking then?" she asked.

"Different frequency, I didn't want you to get a fright from the sudden talking and give yourself away so I switched frequencies and told Trick privately, no one heard anything, Kenzi," he assured her.

"None of them?"

"Nope, nobody, just you and me and those Encantado's," he said losing his smile at the memory of those men watching his Kenzi in mid climax. That was a sight meant only for him. He bit down on his inner cheek to rid his mind of his possessiveness, that wasn't his place… yet.

"Oh that is such a relief, I thoughts things were gonna go pony up when we got back, figured I was gonna have to skip the country," she joked, back on equal footing and stable ground after her small heart attack.

"I would never let you leave the country, Kenz, who knows what trouble you'd get yourself into," he joked back. She huffed in offense and punched his arm. He laughed and started the engine again and continued their drive to the Dahl. "But Kenzi, when we leave the Dahl tonight, you are coming home with me and we will talk," he told her, his tone brooking no arguments or so he thought.

"Um, lessons over teach, I don't have to do what I'm told anymore," she pointed out.

He growled and glanced over at her. She raised her eyebrows.

"You're spending the night with me, Kenzi even if I have to put you over my shoulder and drag you there kicking and screaming," he commanded.

"And don't forget biting," she added with a disgruntled growl of her own. This time he laughed knowing it was all the agreement he was going to get. Before this night was done, they were going to talk about everything they had just gone through and everything they felt.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry just a quick note, was meant to put this on the last chapter but forgot. I wanted to say sorry for the delay, been busy with Easter and all but hope you're all still interested even though this is quite a graphic story. I had my doubts about writing it and actually publishing it for the public to read but in the end decided to go for it. I'm not sure why this idea crossed my mind, I'm not even into BDSM myself but I guess an author goes whether the ideas flow so here I am. I hope you all enjoy and please please please review I do love to see that people actually like my work and it makes me want to continue. I almost did stop and abandon it but then I saw the positive reviews from people I was unable to thank personally and I continued for them so thank you to those who have already reviewed, it means so much to me.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry for the delay, I've had a hectic few weeks and I am exhausted. I keep meaning to write but every time I have a few moments I have minor writer's block and can't write more than a few words. I will try to update more often and with less lengthy gaps in between. I've also taken a lot of artistic license with this story, it doesn't really fit in with any specific season or storyline as far as the show goes, I've also excluded certain characters or _a_ character that I personally don't like cough cough can't stand and included one which I probably should dislike but he's just so funny so how can you really dislike the guy? I just wanted to clarify that. Anyway, sorry again for the wait I'll try not to let it happen again. Hope you are still interested in this story and please keep reviewing, I love to hear from you.

"So you think that the six guys uh watching you were all Encantado's?" Trick clarified awkwardly. If it wasn't such a sticky situation Kenzi might have laughed at his apparent reluctance to discuss the more sexual nature of this case.

"Yeah, they were the only members wearing hats and they definitely held some kind of authority because they specifically demanded the voyeurism which ties in with what we know of Encantado's," Dyson replied.

He was sitting next to Kenzi at the bar while Bo flanked Kenzi's open side. Hale and Vex were sitting at a table behind them. Trick was leaning over the bar, his hands clasping the edges of the countertop while his keen mind considered their words.

"Did you manage to get the records, Kenzi?" he asked.

She glared at him with a look that accused him of doubting her.

He rolled his eyes back at her. "Any trouble?" he asked.

"Like taking candy from a baby, a really stupid baby," she commented examining her fingernails. She eyed Trick through her lashes and cracked a grin at the exasperated look on his face.

"Can I have the records, Kenzi?" he said holding out his hand, exasperation turning into mild frustration. They all loved the young human in their midst but sometimes she failed to grasp the seriousness of the fae problems around her and they were well past the point of joking about it.

Kenzi dug her phone out of her pocket and opened up the images in her gallery before handing it to Trick. The blood king took her phone and vanished into his lair.

"And we all sit and twiddle our thumbs, I think we need drinks all around," Kenzi said and jumped over the bar.

"Kenzi, if Trick finds you behind there he'll rewrite you into history," Dyson warned, smiling at her antics.

"Oh please, he's finally got reason to dig his nose into his books and bury it there, he's not coming out any time soon so we might as well drink," she shot back stretching up for the top shelf liquor.

"Hey lil' momma, I'll take the scotch," Hale said.

Dyson glanced back at him with a disapproving frown.

Hale shrugged.

"If you can't stop her, join her," he said simply.

Kenzi handed him his requested bottle and topped up her own glass with bourbon.

"Kenz, didn't Trick say nothing top shelf when he agreed to your unlimited free booze deal?" Bo asked, eyeing the bottle of bourbon in front of her friend.

"Yeah but he's not here to stop me is he?" Kenzi said cheekily. "Besides, what he doesn't know can't hurt him unless it's something fae and unless bourbon has a suddenly mysterious origin, I think we're safe," She took a sip and moaned at the warm liquid as it went smoothly down her throat. She caught Dyson watching her with narrowed eyes out of her peripheral vision but refused to look at him. She needed a little space after the day they'd had.

"Kenzi!"

Trick's mildly angry voice rang through her ears and she jumped nearly spilling the contents of her glass in the process. She watched Trick with wide sheepish eyes as he grabbed the bottles she and Hale had taken and dropped them behind him on the shelf.

"Sorry Trick, you left us alone in your bar," she told him knowledgably.

"You mean I left _you_ alone, I would have thought Hale and Dyson would have known better than to let you," he eyed each one in turn. Dyson only looked back while Hale masked a sheepish smile of his own. "Pay up, Kenzi, you know our deal," he held out his hand.

"Oh come on Trickster, it was only a little bit," she pouted, sticking out her lower lip like an insolent child.

"Nope, rules are rules," he waved his fingers at her, demanding his payment. "And you'll drink me out of house and home if I let you at the top shelf," he said in amusement. Kenzi smiled seeing the usual Trick in that bemused smile. She slipped some cash out of her back pocket and slapped it into Trick's waiting hand. She didn't mention that the cash wasn't hers to begin with.

"So did you find what you were looking for, we thought you'd be in there for hours?" she asked.

"Yes, once I had the records you got from the club it was easy enough to compare it to mine, I do have everything organized you know," he replied.

"And?" Dyson prompted.

"You were right, they're all Encantado's and if they were the only ones in the club wearing hats there's about an 85% chance that they're the only ones in there, Encantado's tend to run in hunting pods of six anyway so I'm convinced," Trick told them.

"So what happens now?" Dyson asked.

"Well, I'm still researching on an easier way to kill them but for now we could try capturing them and taking their charms, it's lengthy but it will work and at least they'll be out of commission while I find an alternative."

"They weren't wearing anything around their necks," Dyson said.

"Are you sure? They could have kept it in their pockets, it would be less secure but it is possible," Trick replied.

"There was nothing in their pockets," Kenzi informed them. They all turned to stare at her with raised eyebrows. "What? It's a habit, I always check," she shrugged, unconcerned that she had two cops in the room.

"Remind me to always check for my wallet when I leave the room," Hale said grinning.

"Oh please, there's nothing worth stealing in your wallet cheapskate," she retorted, effectively telling him she'd already had a sneak peak.

He frowned, patting his jacket pocket where his wallet was, wondering how she'd managed to lift it and return it all without his knowing.

"And don't pretend my sticky fingers haven't just helped the case a little bit," she went on.

"I suppose, can't really argue with that one," he agreed good-naturedly. "And stay away from my wallet, Ali Baba," he added with a grunt. She grinned at him.

"Where did you even have time to frisk them?" Dyson interrupted incredulously. He knew some of Kenzi's past or at least as much as the police background check knew but he hadn't realised she was that good, to be able to pick pockets without him even noticing while he'd been right there.

"When I first joined you before we-" she cut herself off but her hesitation was missed by no one.

"Anyway, if that's the case then that changes a few things," Trick cut in bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"What does that mean for us, Trick?" Dyson asked.

"If they don't have charms there's a good chance they're of some authority in the pod, the lower ones on the totem pole carry the charms so they're forced to return, the higher ups as I suspect these are bring the water with them so they don't have to leave their posts, they will most likely keep the water close by in a pool or a Jacuzzi or something similar.  
"It also fits with their ownership of the club; they wouldn't want to leave continuously with a thriving club left behind," he told them.

"So how do we keep them from getting to the water if they have it right there?" Bo now asked.

"I think first things first we need to make sure that they do keep access to the water at the club and not at a personal housing of their choice, Dyson and Kenzi how do you feel about going back undercover one more time to the club?" He turned to Kenzi first in query.

She frowned and glanced briefly at Dyson who was already watching her. She rolled her tongue and bit down in the ever comfortable and familiar gesture. She saw Dyson's eyes arrow down to her parted lips and wrinkled her brow in confusion at the fleeting look of lust that crossed his face.

"What do you say, Kenzi?" he prodded her for an answer.

"If we have to," she said. She wondered at the equally brief look of hurt on his face at the reluctance in her statement but she told herself she was imagining it, he should be hating the idea as much as she was so whatever looks that were crossing his face weren't what she was thinking.

"Great, when will you go in?"

"The club runs seven days a week so if Kenzi wants a day's rest, we can go back in on Monday," Dyson said, glancing at Kenzi for confirmation.

"No, the sooner we get these guys the better, if you're free let's go in tomorrow?" she reasoned.

"Ok, that's fine with me."

"Alright, so we'll meet back here after that and hopefully by then I'll have found an alternative," Trick said.

"And if you haven't?" Bo asked.

"Then we'll have to capture them, drain the pool and do it the long way, we'll cross that bridge if or when we come to it," he relied.

They all agreed and made plans to leave. Dyson caught Kenzi's arm reminding her of their plans for the evening but Kenzi had anticipated him and had already persuaded 'cough-choke' pleaded with Bo to go out with her for the night. Dyson wasn't happy but he wasn't going to press the issue in front of Bo. He told Kenzi he would meet her at the clubhouse the next day before they were due to leave.

"So how does this work, do we still have to have an audience?" Kenzi asked when they stepped into the club.

"I doubt it, they told us it was for our complimentary session, we're members now," Dyson replied.

"Oh ok, but I need them distracted so that I can look for their watering hole," she said.

Dyson cast her a quick glance with a shake of his head.

"It's not a watering hole, Kenz," he admonished, slightly.

"I know I know," she replied cheekily. She still needed to be who she was for a little longer before she had to slip into the unwanted role of submissive. "But I still need to go find it," she added.

"I think I should go look for it this time, if they catch me I can fight them off," he said unwilling to put her in harm's way, again.

"D we've been over this before, it's better for me to go and I won't get caught," she told him simply. "I never have before," she added with a hint of pride.

He cocked his head at her, wanting to frown with the instincts of a police officer but he could not keep the amused grin from slipping out. She rewarded him with her 'Kenzi' smile and he felt his heart stir again at the sight.

"So, a distraction?" he said quite aptly, he needed a distraction from the force of his emotions.

"Yeah, maybe ask them a couple questions about the club or our membership? Anything really, I only need a couple minutes," she said. He nodded and went in search of the Encantado's. He kept track of Kenzi through the corner of his eye, making sure no one was following her.

Kenzi hurried towards the opposite end of the hall where she had found the office the day before. She moved to stand by a St Andrew's cross not wanting to look too out of place. Her fingertips skimmed the worn wood but her eyes were scanning the room looking for any other entrance. Finally her eyes landed on a small door almost hidden in one corner, it was labelled 'STORAGE' but Kenzi was sure this had to be the one; she couldn't see any other obvious place. She glanced back to where she had left Dyson and saw him standing with five of the owners/evil fae demons. That left one unaccounted for. She scanned the room again hoping he might be busy with the other members but she couldn't see him. She stood stiffly in indecision, uncertain about trying to break into a room that might have one of them inside. She wouldn't be able to explain away getting into a locked room if the Encantado was already inside. She bit her lip and then looked back at Dyson, she had to act now regardless, she didn't have a choice, he wouldn't be able to distract them forever. She stepped off the ledge leading away from the crosses and purposefully moved towards the door. The trick to any good break in or con for that matter was having the confidence that you belonged there. If you constantly looked around and walked in fear of getting caught, chances were you were going to get caught. Kenzi was too good for that, too experienced. She walked up to the door, lock pick in hand and made quick work of the common Kwikset lock. Taking a deep breath she tiptoed in, opting to look a bit lost in case the Encantado was inside. The room was empty and Kenzi's shoulders slumped in relief, she hadn't realised she'd been that nervous of an occupied room. The room was dim and eerie. The walls shimmered with dancing lights and then she noticed the small pool in the middle of the room. It was about the size of a large Jacuzzi and the water was glowing, the light wasn't overly bright but as the water rippled it sent the light reflecting off the walls. Kenzi thought it was quite beautiful, despite its purpose. Seeing all she needed to know, she left the room deftly locking it behind her. She caught Dyson's eye as she headed past him and strode for the exit, the agreement had been that they would avoid another "scene" if they could and as she hadn't been spotted, Dyson could safely say he'd come alone for some follow up questions.

"How did it go?" he asked her when they were safely sitting in his car.

"They've got it, it looks like a Jacuzzi and it's right in the main hall close to the beds on the left side if you're looking from the entrance," she told him.

"Good work, little thief," he praised her and started the ignition. They were due to meet the rest of the gang at the Dahl in half an hour and now that they had all the information, it was time to formulate a plan.


	8. Chapter 7

Since I promised not to have such a big gap between chapters and then promptly got so busy I broke said promise, I decided to give you an extra-long chapter to make up for it. Although extra-long chapter is code for I finished the story. This is the official end of "Love by any other name". I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and the story as a whole. I loved writing it and please review, I would love to know what y'all thought of it. I'm a review-junkie; I just want my next fix of reviews lol. Enjoy and goodbye, for now.

The Dahl was alive and boisterous when they walked in. Bo and the others were already waiting at the bar.

"Well?" Trick asked as soon as he spotted them. Bo swivelled in her chair at Trick's impatient greeting and hugged Kenzi as she veered away from Dyson to sit by her best friend.

"They've got their own pool, it's in a locked room but locked doors have never been a problem for me," Kenzi informed him.

"Well we won't have a problem breaking the door down without you," Dyson said in his deep, commanding voice. Kenzi recognised the "dom tone" and shivered despite herself. She leaned forward to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Without me?" she asked.

"You won't be coming," he said, there was no way he was allowing her to come on the battle and risk her getting hurt again. He saw Bo looking at him strangely and understood her confusion. He'd never had much to say before about Kenzi's part in their little gang, in fact he'd always thought she would be a liability with her frailty as a human but Kenzi had proven herself more than once and he no longer questioned her participation. Now, the instincts of his wolf were foaming at the mouth to protect what was his, only, he hadn't been able to make his feelings known yet so he had no real right to stop her from doing anything.

"Uh, yes I will, you think this is just your fight? These guys are killing humans, they're killing my kind, this is my fight as much as anyone's," she argued, her face clouding over in indignation. Dyson signed and leaned back, a frown darkening his features making him look every bit the scary fae he was. Kenzi saw the look and lifted her chin stubbornly. She wasn't sitting this one out, she didn't have to play submissive Kenzi anymore and it certainly wasn't a natural state of being for her.

"Kenz, Dyson's just trying to keep you safe," Bo interjected. Kenzi swung her head around to gape at her.

"Are you serious, you too?" she asked disbelievingly. Bo had always understood her need to fight and be a part of them and had never tried to stop her before. Bo gave her a sheepish smile but she'd seen something in Dyson she hadn't seen in a long time and she wanted to encourage him, stop him from withdrawing back into the shell he'd been in since his love had been ripped from him and then returned.

"No one is saying you can't come along, Kenz, we're just saying when it comes to the fight you need to hold back, no one here wants you hurt or worse," Bo reasoned with her. Kenzi huffed and flopped ungracefully back against the bar, trying her hardest not to pout like a spoilt child.

"It's because we love you , Kenzi," Trick agreed kindly, despite his bouts of impatience with the quirky human and her comical wit, he genuinely loved her and seeing her die might just be enough for him to open a vein.

She harrumphed. She couldn't respond, she understood their reasoning; to a degree but a part of her always felt like a fae third wheel, yes they were benching her because they cared for her but if she wasn't human and 'useless' they wouldn't have to bench her because they'd trust she'd handle herself. She still felt like a liability and just once she'd love to be included for her skills and abilities. In a way, that was why she'd agreed to this whole fake sex-ed class thing because it made her necessary. Trick watched her with a tender expression for a moment more before turning back to Dyson.

"While you were gone, I did some more research and I think I've found a quicker way to kill them, it's never been tried and if we guess the clue wrong, it could mean you walk into a trap essentially unarmed and outnumbered but if we put our heads together I think it's the best option," Trick said.

"We're fae, Trick we'll never be truly unarmed, what is it?"

Trick reached under the bar and lifted a heavy tome and placed it on the counter. A cloud of dust plumed up as the book hit the bar and Kenzi and Bo who were sitting the closest both leaned away and coughed profusely.

"Sorry, I forget how long these books lay untouched," Trick apologised.

Bo waved his apology away while covering her mouth with her other hand amid another round of coughs. When they were under control and the dust had faded, they all crowded close to take a look at Trick's solution.

"I found this," he said, running his finger along the paragraph he began to read, _**"Both dry and wet the river swell, this will kill its monsters well, a weapon born of water and land, the Boto demon dead by thy hand."**_

He looked up at the others as he finished reading. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It sounds pretty straightforward, a weapon born of water and land, we find a weapon that has both," Dyson suggested.

"I don't think it's as simple as that, I have a cousin that does code breaking for, well he understands codes," she rectified herself before giving away her cousin's criminal activities. "He always says they seem straight up but there's always some hidden clue," she said.

"That does make sense, any idea what this hidden clue might be, Kenz?" Bo agreed.

"Well I agree with D-man that it is a weapon made of both water and land but why did the riddle specify Boto demon? It could have just said demon or fae for that matter but it specifically references Boto, what if the water and land means the weapon has to come from the Boto river itself?" she said. She glanced at Trick whose face cleared in understanding.

"Kenzi's right, exactly right, I should have seen it before," he exclaimed.

"Will we find a weapon like that in Brazil or do we have to make one because I left my forging abilities with Frodo and Sam," Bo said and the others laughed. Trick just stared at her confused but shrugged it off as some movie reference.

"We'd have to make one, I can do that no problem but I can't go myself, one of you will have to go and get the raw materials," Trick replied.

"I can go, I can use the Ash's travel agent but what do you need?" Dyson offered.

Trick's brow furrowed in thought as he considered what would make the best weapon encompassing everything the riddle mentioned.

"What about the river bed?" Kenzi jumped in. They all turned to look at her, suddenly wondering why they always seemed to underestimate her. She may not have been fae or physically strong even for a human but there was very little that could be faulted about her sharp mind.

"The river bed?" Trick questioned, prompting her to continue her line of thought.

"Yeah, like you know at the bottom of every river there's always sand or soil? What if we take that soil and forge that into a weapon? I can't see a Brazilian river having that different a genetic make up to American ones," she said, finishing her sentence with a snigger.

Trick gaped at her with the beginnings of a smile. He walked up to her on his side of the bar and leaned over to her as far as he could. He reached up and cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Kenzi you're a genius," he laughed.

She grinned cockily at his praise.

"This is perfect, Dyson, the sooner you use the travel agent and bring back the soil the better."

"I can go right now."

"Good, do that, I'll make the weapon and the others will plan our way in."

Dyson nodded and stood. He cast a glance at Kenzi hesitating for a brief second before leaving the Dahl. Kenzi watched him go, wondering at his motives.

Dyson stepped into the Ash's travel agency and smiled at the Indian woman at the counter.

"Hi Peggy," he greeted.

She smiled back but didn't move.

Dyson hid his own bemused smile at her unwillingness to bend the rules for even a familiar face. He strode forward to a small kiosk that looked like a lopsided post box and pulled a ticket from it. An electronic monitor on the wall flickered from 23 to 24. Peggy smiled and called the number out. Dyson didn't even bother checking before handing it to her.

"Where can I send you?" she asked him sweetly.

"The River Boto, Brazil."

"Of course, please initial here, here and here and sign there, would you like to hear about the side effects and our death benefits in the event of your demise?"

"No thanks, I just need to get there as soon as possible."

"Excellent, happy trails."

Dyson blinked and he was standing on a river bank. He took in his surroundings, gripping the straps of the backpack he'd brought with, as he got his equilibrium back. The river was relatively wide and completely surrounded by trees; the evergreen curtain of nature's giants cast a green hue over the area making the water look murky and brown. Dyson didn't fancy swimming in it but he had no other way of getting the soil from the river bed. He dropped the back pack to the ground and stripped out of his clothes leaving only his boxers on. He reached into the bag and took out a small canister about the size of a flask and then waded into the river expecting the icy bite but surprisingly the water was warm. He released his breath glad for the small comfort in this unfamiliar territory. He dived under, kicking fast propelling his way to the bottom. He saw river life everywhere but didn't stop to take note. He reached the river bed and quickly scooped up a handful of the loose soil releasing it into the canister. He repeated the process until the canister was full and then kicked off against the soil swimming to the surface. Nothing had changed on dry land, his clothes and pack lay untouched and he breathed another sigh of relief as he swam for the shore, his brief trip had thankfully gone unnoticed. He patted himself dry as best he could and dressed quickly. He sealed the canister back inside his backpack and blinked three times, the signal he had been told to use for his return trip. By his fourth blink, he was back in Peggy's agency. He nodded to her briefly as he walked out, preoccupied with his mission now that they were one step closer.

Dyson handed the canister to Trick.

"Thanks Dyson," Trick said distractedly. His attention was now solely focused on the next step which was to forge the weapon. While Dyson had taken his little trip to Brazil, Bo and the others had come up with a plan of attack. Kenzi had been allowed to join them but when the fight started she was under strict instructions to disappear and find somewhere safe to hole up in.

Dyson nodded but Trick had already headed to his lair and he smiled as he went to join the others.

"Well you guys look a lot drunker than when I left you, I was only gone for half an hour?" he commented seeing the empty bottles in front of Bo and Kenzi.

They both grinned at him shamelessly.

He shook his head but couldn't contain his mirth. He took the seat next to Kenzi and sucked in a breath when she instinctively moved closer. She smiled at him with that special Kenzi smile that made him feel like he was put on earth for the sole purpose of making her smile that smile. His heart thrummed in his chest and he had to force himself to not reach out for her.

"So what's the plan?" he asked to distract himself from her nearness.

"Well, Trick's making two weapons with the soil you brought back. We're gonna go in just after closing time so we can be sure that the Encantado's are still there but the members have left, Vex and Hale will control the Encantado's so they can't fight back and then you and I will take them out with the knives, all in a day's work," she told him.

"Sounds good," Dyson agreed but his eyes were on Kenzi who was busy sniffing through the empty bottles searching for one that might be full. "You haven't had enough, Kenz?" he asked on a laugh. She turned to glare at him and in so doing, her knee brushed against his and he hissed at the contact and the ensuing lust that catapulted through him. Within seconds his jeans became a denim prison.

"It's only enough when I can't walk home buddy," she informed him, unaware of her effect on him. He rolled his eyes and she grinned back, cocking her head slightly at him. The lopsided grin stretching her lips had him envisioning all the different things she could do with that mouth.

"I think it's time we get out of here anyway," Bo announced. "It's going to be a long night tomorrow," she added, sliding off the stool and casually rubbing her tender ass, evidence of how long they'd been holed up in the Dahl. Dyson stood too, in indecision, he wanted desperately to speak to Kenzi and tell her how he felt but also wondered if the night before a battle was the best time to do it. In the end the decision was made for him, Kenzi who was eyeing him curiously at his sudden but not entirely uncharacteristic brooding tapped him casually in the stomach with the back of her hand before following after Bo.

"See ya wolfy," she tossed over her shoulder before disappearing in a cloud of black leather and that clean laundry/soapy smell that was quintessential Kenzi.

Dyson rubbed a ragged hand through his curly hair. He was in way over his head, he absently thought to himself as he grabbed his jacket and made his own exit.

"You are staying out here whether you like it or not!" Dyson shouted angrily, bearing down in all his dominant glory over Kenzi. Not to be outdone, she faced him toe to toe, equally as angry.

"You can't force me to do anything, Dyson, I have just as much right to go in there as all of you, more actually considering it's humans that are getting killed," she fumed, her icy eyes blazing blue fire at him.

"I can't concentrate on the fight if I'm worried about you," he shot back, his hands twitching at his sides, wishing he could physically remove her. He had her backed against Bo's car and although he was spitting mad at her, he had to admire the way she faced off unafraid and stubborn, demanding equal treatment.

"Then don't worry about me."

"Easy for you to say."

"Dyson I have to fight," she changed tactics and pleaded.

"No, Kenzi I won't allow it, you're not going and that's final."

"OK dad," she ground out angrily, sarcastically.

"Kenzi, I'm serious you're not going."

"It's not your place to stop me, you're not the boss of me Oh Wise and Wonderful fae, I'm a grown women even if you big bag fae don't think so but I _can_ take care of myself, I'm going, if you want to stop me you'll have to tie me up and last time I checked, that's called kidnapping which is a state crime," she railed at him, her small chest heaving with the passion of her rant.

"Ken-," Dyson started, his voice dangerously loud as he stepped even closer to her. Bo cut him off with a hand on his arm as she stepped in front of him.

"Kenzi, when Dyson's not being an overbearing brute, he really is just trying to protect you, I know more than anyone here how important this is to you and have as much right as the rest of us to be here but Kenz, these aren't our usual bad guys, if they get a hold of you, they can take you off and use you to feed off, get stronger so they can beat us."

"Bobo, I want to fight," Kenzi tried one last time but even Dyson could see the fight had gone out of her. He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her eyes to stare mournfully at him. His heart ached to soothe her but his desire to see her safe was stronger.

"I know, Kenz, next time," Bo said giving her a quick hug.

Kenzi watched them disappear into the club, sighing with defeat. She understood their reasoning but it still stung. She climbed back into Bo's car and propped her feet up against the dash, she may not have given in gracefully but she was dam well going to be Miss Casual when they came out.

The fight was quick, too quick for Bo's liking, she enjoyed a little action here and there. Although she should be grateful for the quick and easy, it meant none of her friends got hurt. Vex and Hale had gone in first as planned, they'd been expecting to go looking for the Encantado's but they'd all been in the main hall. The looks on their faces had been Oscar worthy when they'd realised the newcomers weren't there for membership benefits and they'd tried to take them on. They hadn't even moved before Vex got hold of two of them with his Mesmer skills. Hale had cornered another three who were standing too close together, his sirens cry sending them to their knees hands covering their ears while their faces scrunched up in agony. Dyson easily debilitated the last one with a single leap and unsheathed claws. He stabbed his knife straight into the Encantado's heart and watched as the fae dried out before his eyes, his skin turning a pallid colour as it began to flake and shrivel. The Encantado was dead in seconds. He glanced up to see Bo had made quick work of the two under Vex's spell. They met somewhere in the middle disposing of the last three together. The whole fight had probably taken less than ten minutes. Vex and Hale, abilities now obsolete that the demons were dead, tiredly came to join Dyson and Bo.

"That was quick," Bo commented eying her friends. Vex and Hale both looked tired.

"Easy for you to say Succupants, you weren't the one holding a Mesmer for so long," Vex huffed, leaning on her shoulder for support. She shrugged him off, Vex may have begrudgingly joined their team but Bo knew that if a better offer came his way, he'd sell them out to save his own skin and that was enough reason for her to keep him at arm's length. He scrunched his nose in mock offence at her but didn't push any further.

"Let's get out of here, the clean-up crew can handle these guys and Kenzi will be chomping at the bit I imagine," Dyson said.

"More than just chomping I'd say, I'm surprised she hasn't busted in here already," Bo agreed. The group headed for the door and stepped out into the fading glow of the late afternoon sun. Dyson smiled as his gaze found Kenzi immediately. She was stretched out in Bo's car looking as relaxed and contented as any cat in the sun would be. He moved towards her, his feet taking him closer to his woman before his brain even had time to command the motion.

Spotting them, Kenzi unknotted her legs and jumped out of the car.

"Are you all OK?" she asked, her eyes probing them for any injuries.

"We're fine, everything went fine," Dyson replied. He stopped just in front of her but could no longer deny himself the contact. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. She came willingly albeit surprisingly. Dyson hugging her wasn't unusual but it was usually saved for moments of distress or impending doom.

"And the fae?" she asked, leaning back and stepping out of his embrace, unprepared for the intensity in his gaze.

"Dead," he replied, letting her go. His eyes watched her, his heart thrumming in his chest. The time had come; with the Encantado's taken care of he wasn't letting Kenzi go without telling her how he felt.

"I'm glad you're all safe," she mumbled, seeing but not understanding the look in his eyes.

"Kenzi we-," he began.

"So, we all going back to the Dahl to tell Trick his weapons worked?" Bo interrupted eliciting an almost growl from Dyson.

"Yeah that sounds g-," Kenzi started.

"You guys go, Kenzi and I have business to tend to," he cut in, his voice hard. She wasn't getting out of it this time. Her gaze skittered back to his, surprise flaring in her blue depths. She opened her mouth to argue but he took her arm and led her away from the group. She twisted in his grip to stare pleadingly at Bo but the succubus only smiled and urged her on. Bo liked seeing that side of Dyson, it left a tiny pang of regret in her chest that she couldn't love him anymore but she was thrilled for Kenzi, she only hoped her stubborn friend would let down her guard and let him in.

"What's that about?" Hale asked as he joined Bo, watching his best friend disappear tagging Kenzi along with him.

"I'd say, Dyson has finally found his love again," she replied. Hale swerved to look at her in shock.

"For real?" he said.

"Yip."

"Dam D, man's still got it," Hale said, smiling after his friend, still a little surprised that it had been their little human to mend his broken heart but happy that his best friend wasn't miserable anymore.

"Dyson what's going on, we're supposed to be going to the Dahl," Kenzi said, testing his grip.

He held on.

"No, Bo can handle that, Trick doesn't need all of us to tell him how it went," he replied firmly.

"But there's free booze there," she whined.

"You can drink at my place; you're not getting out of this, Kenzi."

"Out of what?"

He stopped for a brief moment and looked down at her. She didn't look scared but there was hesitancy behind her eyes, nervousness covering awareness.

"You already know," was all he said.

By the time they got to his loft, Kenzi was practically sweating. She knew Dyson wanted to talk, wasn't sure what he was going to say but she had never been the morning after conversationalist kind of girl. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to put it behind them and forget it ever happened, go back to being friends. So what that she'd had the best orgasms of her life with him, so what that the feel of him inside her had been something akin to heaven, so what that every time he was near her, her heart skipped a beat. So what? Trying for anything more was dangerous ground, ground she couldn't set foot on, not with the history between Dyson and Bo. Things would get sticky, too sticky, there was a reason why flies shouldn't go near the honey, it didn't end well for them. Her eyes were wide and her heart beating inhumanely fast as Dyson unlocked his door and ushered her inside. He spared her a single glance before pulling her towards the bedroom, his only thought to get her as far away from his front door as possible, make it harder for her to run away.

"Wow Dyson, no foreplay?" she joked, needing to break the thick intense ice around them.

In an instant he had her pressed into the door he'd just closed, his body cocooning her. She felt every hard edge to him; her startled eyes flew up to his.

"Is that what you want, Kenz? Because if you want to hit the sack and pretend nothing is happening between us fine but you will feel cheap and used, that's not what I want for you, if you can spare me five minutes to talk things out I have some things you need to hear," he said angrily.

She stared at him; he looked unbelievably sexy glaring at her, his nostrils flaring, eyes blazing. Her heart suddenly ached at his beauty. She didn't know it before but she wanted him, all of him not just his body and it hurt, oh how it hurt that she couldn't have him.

"That's not what I meant, I was joking," she timidly said.

"Now's not the time," he told her. He released her, unable to stand being so close to her smelling her arousal, or they'd end up in his bed right then against his better judgement.

"Dyson we don't have to talk about what happened, it was part of the case," she muttered. She inched closer to the door, her very nature urging her to run.

Dyson stepped closer, blocking her.

"No it wasn't, Kenz, it hasn't been part of the case for a very long time," he whispered. Needing to touch her, he reached out and took her hand, running his thumb over the soft skin over her knuckles. She looked down and watched the gentle interplay before raising her eyes to meet his.

"What are you trying to say, Dyson?" she asked, fear now glaringly evident in her soft voice.

"I love you, Kenzi, I think it was around our second training session that I first started to feel that my allegiance had changed but I know it to be true, with every stitch in my soul, every strand that makes me who I am, every square inch of my heart, I love you Mackenzie Malikov," he blew out a long breath after his declaration and watched Kenzi's response with bated breath.

She stared at him in wide eyed shock. Her lips parted as her heart stopped then picked up speed like the build-up of a good rock song, thunderstruck briefly came to mind. Dyson loved her? She wildly shook her head, backing away from him. No, it couldn't be, it was impossible, he was a wolf.

"You can't be you're a wolf, you love Bo, don't lie to me Dyson I can't take it," she was blind as tears filled her eyes. Words she would have loved to hear, words that made her inner soul sing, words that made fireworks pop behind her eyes. Words she couldn't believe, she didn't know why Dyson would say such things to her, he of all people knew the impossibility behind loving another woman besides his mate. She saw him reach for her but she pulled away running for the door. He chased after her; he couldn't let her go not believing him. He caught her half way across his living room floor. Her momentum and his strength sent them toppiing to the floor. Her head connected with the hard tiles and she winced but she didn't have time to focus on the brief but sharp pain. Dyson hooked his legs around hers covering her, locking her into place. His lips slammed down on hers, his teeth gnashing against hers, his tongue pushed between her lips and clamoured against hers battling for control. She whimpered and squirmed beneath his bruising fight for dominance but he had her frozen beneath him unable to move. She struggled once more to pull her head away before finally giving in and joining the kiss. Dyson groaned into her mouth, sensing her consent however limited it was. His hands roamed, pulling apart her clothes, stripping her bare. He didn't break the connection of their lips to shed his own clothes. This wasn't about romance, about tenderness and making love; this was a roaring need to ease the ache of built-up desire and lust that had been locked within them, a need to win his female with his dominance, to earn her respect. He eased up onto his arms to give himself leverage. His body covered hers preventing her escape, the wolf in him howled with pleasure at the display of a dominant male besting a worthy female. The man in him revelled at the feel of her supple body beneath him, the scent of her quick arousal, the smell telling him that despite the fight in her limbs, the compliance was there. The head of his cock found her entrance, there wasn't time for foreplay, she needed to feel this, to know the truth. With one thrust he entered her, burying himself to his balls inside her. She yelped at the instant fullness but the yelp morphed into a breathy moan as he pulled back and began to thrust into her. His pumps were quick hard and all consuming, with each hard thrust he went deeper, reaching her inner core. She went blind with the pleasure. Her head tilted back, her back arched off the floor, her legs clamped around his waist, urging him deeper still. Loud guttural moans filled the room as sweat broke out on their skin. Kenzi almost cried at the sheer feel of him inside her. White spots danced in front of her eyes. Her limbs shook, her belly quivered and she screamed his name, a loud ear piercing scream as her orgasm bulldozed through her from her very foundation. She felt him spurt his hot seed inside her as her clenching orgasm ignited his. When the jerking of his rampant orgasm finally stopped he sagged on top of her, completely spent. He lay breathing hard, his cock still embedded inside her. Her stomach shook against him, panting with exhaustion. Her hands that had been digging into his back circled around his neck, clinging to him. He summoned what was left of his energy to lift his head and stare down at her. Her hair slick with sweat stuck to her forehead, her eyes still glazed. Her lips were apple red, bruised with his rough kiss and he leant down and licked across them, soothing the ripe plumpness with his tongue. She moaned, burrowing closer to him. He'd won her, it was an archaic, primal show but it worked and the animal in him had sensed he needed to dominate her, mount her in the way a male lion mounted a spitting female, to prove he was worthy of her. With another harsh groan he pulled his cock out of her, the friction of her still wet core spurring an aftershock. She gasped at the same aftershock he felt. He rolled off her and pulled her up to now look down on him, showing that he too could be vulnerable to her. She watched him closely. Although she was human and had little understanding of primal fae ways, she sensed what had happened here, sensed he had won her, the right to her. She frowned, she didn't like being bested but she couldn't deny the intangible strand that now bound her to him. She may not truly believe his love for her but they were now mated for better or worse and despite her desire to run; to pretend it hadn't happened, she could not _would_ not do to him what Bo unintentionally had done. She would not force him to once more love a woman who wouldn't be with him. She pushed off of him and stood. He watched her, tensing prepared to stop her if she still tried to run but he knew she had felt what he had, the binding of one mate to the other. As his mate she would have no choice but to sense it, human though she was.

"Kenzi," he spoke, his voice hoarse and rough.

"I need to think, Dyson," she told him, grabbing what was left of her clothes and disappearing in to his bathroom.

Dyson watched her until the door closed, he had won her body and her consent but he didn't truly know if he'd won her heart just yet.

The next week was a blur to Kenzi. Dyson, the alpha he was had taken charge, he had told Bo sans the details what had happened. She'd argued much the way Kenzi had that he was a wolf unable to mate twice but somehow believed him when he explained to her that the bonds were there. Having been his mate once, she understood what bonds he was talking about and saw the truth of it in his eyes. Bo was achingly happy for her friend but concerned at the lack of joy in her eyes. She riled up thinking her friend had been forced into it but knew there was little even she could do. She had to trust that Dyson in his gentle, tender way would make her believe the love he felt was real and win her heart the way he'd won her body. He'd taken her after that, helped her pack up all her things and moved her into his loft. Kenzi had changed though. She hadn't responded how he'd hoped, with the same joy that he felt at finally having her at his side. Each night she let him take her, participating but he suspected it was more out of physical response than true want. He tried wooing her, bringing her flowers, chocolates, perfume, all the things he had been told women loved and she smiled at him, kissed him in thanks but he knew he hadn't succeeded yet, the light was still missing from her beautiful eyes. He himself was losing hope, he had her but he didn't have her and it wasn't the way he wanted. Finally he came to her and asked her if she wanted to leave, to go back to Bo's. He stood, not breathing, his heart ready to break at her response but she only shook her head, telling him she would stay. He released his breath, the surge of relief going through him nearly sending him to his knees.

"But I need a night, just one night to go out, get some space to think," she told him. He nodded quickly, anything he could give her anything as long as she wasn't leaving him.

"Of course, I'll be here when you're ready," he brushed his hand down her soft cheek and kissed her gently. She smiled back at him and for the first time, felt the first stirrings of hope.

Kenzi walked into the Dahl, feeling like she was eighty, her heart felt heavy, too full, filled with love she couldn't release, couldn't show. None of her friends were there, something she was thankful for. She'd told Dyson she needed to think but in truth she'd had plenty of time for that and she knew with every molecule every atom that the reason she couldn't give Dyson the love he wanted, the love she did feel was because of the mental block of the whole one true mate thing. She knew Dyson couldn't, well shouldn't be able to mate twice but yet he had, even now separated from him, she could feel the band holding them together, that much she couldn't deny. What she couldn't get her head around was the love he said he felt. Maybe mating was only a physical thing and for whatever reason he'd been able to do it again, that didn't mean he loved her and while she had chosen to stay, to not repeat history, even when he'd given her an out she hadn't been able to bring herself to leave him, she didn't know how happy she could be knowing that the man she was supposed to spend forever with didn't love her as she loved him.

"How are you, Kenzi?" Trick's voice cut into her thoughts as she climbed onto a bar stool.

Trick watched the forlorn human as she propped her head up on her hand. They all knew what had happened between her and Dyson and they had all noticed the change in their usually happy go lucky human. Trick, wise as he was, felt he knew what Kenzi's block was, sensed the feelings in her but it was not his place to tell Dyson his love was not unrequited, the two had to come to that on their own.

"I'm fine, Trick, can I have a bourbon please, I'll pay," she told him, her voice sad.

He placed a glass in front of her, poured the amber liquid in and then surprisingly left the bottle.

"It's on me, Kenz," he said kindly. He caught sight of another customer hailing him and frowned, he didn't want to leave her but he had a job to do. He dealt with the sprite's request and then returned to Kenzi who was busy refilling her glass.

"You know, Kenzi, part of being a bartender is listening to people, and I'm also the blood king, there's not much I don't know, you can always talk to me, it might help to have someone other than Bo or Dyson to talk it out with," he said gently, leaning towards her.

She looked up at him and the dam broke. Words flooded out of her mouth as she told him everything, every last heart-breaking detail. When she glanced at him, she saw understanding and a little excitement on his face.

"Kenzi, my dear sweet Kenzi, you've got this all wrong," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Kenzi, it is true that a wolf only mates once but what Dyson doesn't know is that there is a loophole, it's never happened because of the unlikeliness of it to occur but in this unusual situation, I'm not surprised that it came into play," he started.

"I don't understand."

"If a wolf's mate chooses not to be with him, there is only one way he can have a second chance at love – if his first mate was fae and she had a claimed human that the wolf then fell for, the strand that binds two mates together transfers from the fae to the human, Dyson's only remaining chance at love was you," he finished with a smile, expecting to see joy break out on Kenzi's face. His smile faded when he saw only confusion.

"That doesn't change anything, it just explains how he was able to mate with me," she replied, the hope that had begun to sizzle burned out.

"Kenzi, you don't get it, Dyson had to love you before he could mate, it only transfers when the wolf in question realises he loves the human, the bond transfers and binds when he uh, well, you know how it is in the wild," he finished lamely.

"So you're saying Dyson loves me, really loves me?"

"I'm saying that there is no way that he can't, you wouldn't be mated if he didn't," Trick assured her, his smile returning.

"Trick I think I may just love you," she jumped up and leant forwards, kissing the blood king on his forehead. The man's cheeks heated at the show of affection and laughed as she bounded out of the Dahl, looking for all the world to be her old self again.

Dyson was just coming out of his bedroom when Kenzi barged in the front door. He froze at the exhilarated flush of her cheeks and the smile on her face, calming his initial fear that she'd been hurt.

"Kenzi, are you alright?" he asked, his heart sped up at the happiness he saw on her face and for one brief moment thought that maybe she'd finally accepted the truth but then his thoughts turned dark that somehow she'd found someone else on her evening's jaunt. Raw possessiveness burned through him, he wouldn't let her go, even if she wanted to, she was his mate, his.

"Yes, I'm fine," she brushed off his concern, coming to stand in front of him. He looked down at her and instantly his fears were put to rest. Her eyes were shining with the love she had been hiding for weeks.

"You love me," she said, it wasn't a question. It was a wonder.

He smiled, calm now.

"I do," he agreed. "With all that makes me who I am," he added.

"I didn't believe you before, I do now, Dyson, I'm sorry for the pain in the ass I've been for the last week but I believe you now, I love you too, I didn't think I could ever love someone the way I love you but I do, I love you I love you I love you," she gushed. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He hesitated a mere second before his arms came around her drawing her to him. He returned her kiss, holding her close, wanting to hold on to her forever. A thought popped into his head, making him curious enough to pull away.

"What changed your mind? Why do you believe me now and not an hour ago?"

"I went to the Dahl, I spoke to Trick and he explained things to me," she said and at the curious look on his face went on to explain everything that Trick had told her. He hadn't known the loophole as Trick had suspected and he marvelled at the way fate had come into play. If it hadn't been for that case, he would never have developed those feelings, activating the loophole. Even if he had known of it, the thought wouldn't have occurred to him to explore the potential for feelings with Kenzi.

"So that was it? You believed we had mated but you didn't believe that I truly loved you? And the whole time you were there loving me?" he asked.

She nodded at him. He shouted with the joy that was building in his heart. He reached for her and this time, she came willingly. He hooked an arm beneath her knees and bore her slim body to their bed. He lay her down gently and his heart swelled with the serene peace he saw on her face, in her smile. He lifted her shirt off and unsnapped her jeans. His mouth followed the descent of her clothes as he kissed every inch of her skin. He quickly stripped out of his own clothes and then stood to watch her. Having lost her shyness eons ago, she stretched playfully igniting the spark of lust in his eyes at her display. He climbed on to the bed and lay next to her, stroking his fingers gently over her breasts, skimming her nipples. She moaned but the sound was more frustration than pleasure. She moved trying to straddle him but he pushed her back down.

"Not this time, this time I'm making love to you and I'm not going to rush it," her insides quivered at his words.

He rolled on top of her, his head lowered to her breasts as he nuzzled in between the clefts. His tongue roved over the distended bud of her nipples, swirling around, the wet heat of his mouth consuming her sensitive nubs. Kenzi flung her head back, content to let him play if only he'd keep doing that to her. Where his tongue wasn't, his fingers played, twisting and twirling her nipples, squeezing them gently. She could cum like this, she knew it. When he bit down on her nipples she came unplugged as her orgasm swept through her. He raised his head and grinned at her. She smiled back and stretched her head up, asking for a kiss. He obliged, he lowered his head and took her mouth swirling his tongue against hers, the kiss was pleasure all its own. When he pulled away, he kissed his way down, he brushed her chin with a quick kiss, nuzzled the hollow of her neck, streaking kisses down her abdomen, dipping his tongue into her navel. She moaned and squirmed beneath him before he reached her thighs. He locked his lips around her clit, sucking, nipping gently. She cried out, a sheen of sweat glistening over skin. He gripped her hips to keep her still while his tongue swiped through her folds. She yelped and moaned as the pleasure zinged through her. He licked and sucked, alternating between his tongue and his fingers until she once again split apart in a bone clenching orgasm.

"Dyson please, I need you, I need more," she gasped out, her legs shaking.

He smiled slyly back at her. He wasn't ready yet. When she'd come down from her orgasm, he slid two fingers back inside her, pumping fast. She writhed but found the strength to push herself up and glare at him.

"Dyson, I want you inside of me now," she growled, slowly, clearly. He grinned impishly but this time he withdrew his fingers.

"Demanding little thing aren't you," he joked straddling her. His cock lay against her stomach. She felt every hard ridge. She bucked beneath him. He grinned again.

He took his cock in his hand and dragged it through her wet folds coating it in her cream. She cried out at the friction.

"Dyson," she ground out.

"Say it again," he cajoled her.

"Dyson."

"No, the other thing," he murmured. She smiled despite her rampaging lust.

"I love you, Dyson Thornwood," she said, slowly, firmly.

He smiled and plunged into her. She gasped out and moaned, arching up to meet him. She wrapped her legs around him urging him to go faster, deeper but he kept his thrusts long and slow, he hit her deep, filling every inch of her. She moaned in pleasure but still she bucked, trying to demand more. Finally he gave in and he quickened his pace. She met him thrust for thrust until they both came in a brilliant orgasm that left them spent, exhausted. He pulled out of her and settled next to her pulling her close, facing him.

"I'm so glad you believe me," he said smiling at her.

"Me too," she agreed, smiling back. She didn't remember ever feeling this blissfully happy.

"Kenzi I will love you until my dying day," Dyson whispered closing his eyes.

"Dyson, you're immortal," she pointed out.

"Exactly," he leaned over and dropped a kiss on her nose before his breathing evened out in sleep. She watched his face as he slept, the implications of his words bringing a smile to her face. She let her own eyes close and she fell asleep safe in the knowledge that Dyson's love would never fade, and neither would hers.

******THE END*******


End file.
